Green Lantern's Journey: Xander Style
by WraithRune
Summary: While attending a funeral in New York, Xander encountered a Green Lantern from another dimension. Entrusted with a mission that could spell the end for his world, can the new Green Lantern be up to the task?
1. Chapter 1: The Ring

**Summary: **While attending a funeral in New York, Xander encountered a Green Lantern from another dimension. Entrusted with a mission that could spell the end for his world, can the new Green Lantern be up to the task?

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Ring**

_A dream._ Buffy thought as a familiar sensation washed over her even as she slipped into deep sleep. She had been a slayer long enough to be able to sense when she started dreaming and still maintain a grip on her reality even as she slept.

The acrid smell of things burning gave her an unpleasant sensation as Buffy opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight that greeted her. In a scene that screamed end of the world, she found herself staring at the hundreds of human bodies that littered the streets. A broken sign that said "New York" hung brokenly off its post. Among the dead, Buffy also found bodies of demons in various states of decapitation.

"Oh My God, what had happened here?" Buffy whispered in horror. The street was unnaturally quiet as the afternoon sun shone down. Buffy felt like retching as the decaying smell of the dead bodies threatened to overwhelm her. She felt desperately like throwing up. She started running, to just get away from this horror.

Her footsteps sounded loud in the deadly silence that seems to engulf the dead city.

"There is no where else to run." A young voice said sadly.

Buffy twisted around and saw a young boy stepping out of the alley behind her. A short crop of blond hair framed his forlorn face as he looked at the dead bodies around him.

"All life is consumed, too late for this world, too late for this dimension."

Buffy shivered. Her slayer senses were screaming at her. The amount of power just emulating out from the seemingly young child made her throat dry.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Buffy asked, tensing for a fight.

The young child looked up, staring her in the eyes. Buffy gasped, taking an involuntary step backwards as she saw eyes as dark as night and within the black orbs are sparkles of white lights. She had a strange sensation of looking at the stars at night, of looking at the whole universe.

"Some call me the One Above All. Others call me the Light of Creation. Both names meant very little here now. This world is forever lost to me and with it this dimension."

A cold chill traveled down Buffy's spine. "What do you mean Light of Creation? And what do you mean this world is lost? Are you trying to give me a message? Am I supposed to prevent this from happening?"

The young child just looked at her sadly. "What you see had already happened, there is little you can do here now. Save your world slayer, prevent the darkness from crossing into your dimension."

"I don't understand." Buffy said confusedly. "What do you mean this had already happened? Are you saying New York is already destroyed while I am sleeping? And what do you mean by my dimension?"

"Life begins as a single source of origin that spreads out into different segments separated by the flows of time. They become different dimensions of what life would be." The young boy said. "Some dimensions are very different from one another while others are similar to one another but different in their own ways. You mortals call them alternate realities. Every decision that is made in the stream of time resulted in the segmentation of a new dimension, a new reality of how life goes on. This is not your world slayer, but it is very close to yours. And soon, after the darkness had consumed this entire dimension, it will move onto the next which will be yours."

Buffy licked her dry lips. "Isn't there anyone left in this world or dimension that can still fight? And what is the darkness?"

"There are some left on other planets, but even as we speak, the demonic armies are consuming them and they can do nothing. For the life core of this world has already been lost. It will only be a matter of time before they fall." The young child said and raised his hands. "Come I'll show you."

Green light sparkled around them in a soft dance and the scene around them changed. Buffy found herself standing on air looking down at a massive city with strange architecture that looks distinctively alien. Below them, a few creatures dressed in green outfits were fighting off a black tide of demons with what looks like magic. She could see green beams of light exploding from their fingers and striking the demons killing them but more would take the place of the fallen. They were losing.

"They are the green lanterns, protector of this universe, and indirectly of this dimension." The child said from his position beside her. "They are the last champion of light left…. And there is nothing I can do to save them. For the central power battery, the Life Core of this dimension is lost."

Buffy swallowed at the anguish in his voice. "Who are you really?... Are you… are you God? One of the Powers that be?"

The young child gave a dry laugh. "God… I have seldom heard that name spoken of in my presence now. And no, I am not one of the pantheons, the smaller races of Celestials that watch over your world. I am the beginning, born directly from the source of life, guardian and protector of all dimensions that still bears the Life Core."

"Please, I need to know more, how did so many demons arrived here and what are the Life Cores?"

"Beware The First child, she is born of the void and had grown in power, devourer of lives even as she needs life to sustain herself." The young child said. "For every dimension that is born from the life source, a Core of lifespring came into existence at the beginning, bearing the power of life so that time and life can flow differently in each individual dimensions. The First is a being of the void and she consumes the Life Core to gain more powers which she then passed a small portion to her armies of demons. As you can see, even with a portion of the power, the demonic armies are unstoppable."

Buffy looked at the dark tide of demons below and at the diminishing defenders left. "How do I stop her?"

The child looked at her. "Guard the Life Core in your world little one. As long as it pulse with the power of the universe, I may be able to lend some of my strength to the champions there and with it my protection."

"But what does it look like?" Buffy asked. She was distracted as a sudden burst of green light from the champions below filled her vision.

"It can take many forms. Find it and guard it well." The child paused and looked down at the green light which was consuming everything in its path and smiled. "And I'll give hope to your dimension with what limited powers I have over here. Gather your allies little one. Fare thee well Slayer."

A sudden tug at her naval pulled her down to earth at a terrifying speed.

Buffy opened her mouth to scream and gasped as she woke up in cold sweat.

"Buffy?" her mother's anxious voice sounded from the corridor as her door was pulled opened.

Joyce Summers switched on the lights and looked at her daughter worriedly. "Buffy are you alright? I heard you screaming in my room."

Buffy stared at her mother numbly trying process her dream.

"It's just a dream mom." Buffy said, getting out of her bed and looking at the clock. It read 6.00am. "I need to get to go to Willow's house early today, we are going through some homework."

"My little girl going through homework on a weekend?" Joyce said with a raised eyebrow. "Now, what's wrong with that picture? Anyway, I will prepare some breakfast before you leave, toast or pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Buffy called as her mother left. She quickly dragged out a serviceable shirt and jeans. She had to get to Giles, fast.

* * *

Xander sighed as he walked around the streets of New York. He had just left the funeral of his God-father Ben Parker, his mother and father had returned back to their hotel saying they wanted to have an early night for their flight tomorrow morning. It was fine with Xander, he had no intention of staying in the small hotel room with his parents the whole evening. 

He knew of his father's volatile temper ever since his childhood. Surprisingly, Anthony Harris had seemed pretty civil at the funeral; apparently he had a lot of respect for this distant uncle of his, willingly to rush down to New York once he got news of Ben Parker's demise.

Xander had seen Ben Parker and his family only a few times in his life. He had fond memories of riding on his God father's back and hanging out with Peter, Ben Parker's nephew who had lived with the Parkers ever since his parents died. Remembering his cousin's anguished face at the funeral, Xander sighed. The death of a love one was always hard to live with.

He had no idea where he would go for sight seeing, but anything would be better than staying in the same hotel room with his parents for the rest of the evening. He would only go back when he needed to sleep.

_Child, come. _Xander froze, hearing a soft voice in his head.

"God, jag lag is driving me crazy." Xander said with a weary chuckle, shaking his head.

_Child, please come. Please._ Xander shivered, feeling a chill down his back. He heard the voice and it sounded like someone in a lot of pain. His hand strayed to the stake hidden in his jacket as he started walking towards the less crowded area of the city, away from the shopping malls and restaurants. It's like something was guiding him, a gut feeling that he needed to be somewhere.

The voice did not come again, but Xander knew he had not imagined it. His legs brought him before a deserted alley cluttered with rubbish and abandoned furniture. Squeezing his way in, he paused at the sight before him. In the rapidly fading light of the evening, was a figure in green, wounded in various places. He had never seen wounds like this and knew that the green figure did not have much time left.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked.

The figure stirred painfully at his words and Xander gasped as she looked up, her hood falling away. The figure looked like a human except for her purple skin and pointed ears.

"Oh shit." Xander muttered, stepping backward and lifting his stake.

Rewana Nou Berna coughed painfully as the combined power of the green lanterns brought her to this world, another dimension, as she lay dying. The Green Lanterns were all in the final battle against the demon kind that have over run their dimension and knew that they could not win against the overwhelming numbers.

In a last ditch attempt, they had decided on one thing, to combine their rings' powers to send one of their kind to the neighboring dimension to warn the people there about the disaster that will soon fall upon them. They had also created an explosion to try to take out as many demons as they could as a diversion, but moments before Rewana was teleported from the planet, she received a fatal wound from a demon and moments later, she had materialized here among what seemed to be a dump.

She tried to concentrate her will to use the ring to contact the Green Lanterns in this dimension but was met with silence. As she slipped closer and closer to death, she knew that she cannot concentrate enough power to heal herself, not in her condition. Not that she could anyway, the power in the ring was almost depleted. But Rewana was damned if she was going to fail in her mission.

"Ring." She whispered painfully. "Scan this planet for a suitable ring bearer. Go to him and tell him everything, tell him to contact the Green Lanterns Corp in this dimension."

_Energy reserve left 3._ The ring said. _Unable to do a planet scan with remaining power reserve and still have enough power left to reach intended ring bearer and contact the Green Lantern Corps. _

Rewana bit her lips in frustration. "What about here, in this area?"

_Scanning._ The ring said in her head. _Found one metahuman of unknown origin. Two feet away._

Rewana thanked whatever Gods that were up there doing her small favors. Perhaps if she could get the human to her, she could pass on her message personally and not let the ring waste more power to tell it. She spoke a few human tongues in her days with the corp. A small blessing now as she apparently landed on a human world.

Rewana tried to summon up her faltering will and mold the power left in the ring. She cast out her mind and found the target.

_Child come._ She said in a mind call. Her species were all moderate telepaths, and with a little of the ring's power, she could broadcast over a wide area.

She sensed fear and puzzlement.

_Child come please._ She pleaded silently.

Wrecking pain from the major wound in her liver caused her concentration to break. Rewana gasped as she felt darkness closing in on her. She had failed. But that's alright, the ring will leave her after she died, with the short distance this new ring bearer was, not much energy would be taken for the ring to fly there. But it was still too much. On its own without a bearer, a Green Lantern Ring tends to consume more energy to make individual assessments and decisions. She could only hope that there's enough power left for the new bearer to contact the rest of the Green Lanterns in this dimension.

Xander tensed looking down at the wounded purple demon wearing the green costume.

"You've come." The creature said coughing blood. "I am a Green Lantern. Please I have to warn you. A great danger is going to befall this dimension you must contact the rest of the Green Lanterns and get them to save this world."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked. The demon appeared to be one of the better demons out there. After all, bad demons are the ones that tried to destroy the world, not save it right?

"A terrible entity, The First had been set loose in our world. It had escaped from its prison and led a horde of demonic creatures to consume all the worlds in my dimension." The creature said painfully.

"You mean you're not a demon?" Xander asked cautiously. He was surprised by the sharp glare he received.

"I am an alien from the planet of Rezurbim of the race Denrium. Do not compare me with…" She coughed weakly.

"An alien?!" Xander said stunned and then looked down at the wounded creature, no a wounded living girl-person who needed his help. Xander kneeled down quickly wondering what he should do. "We should get you to the hospital though I wonder what I should tell them."

"It's too late, I am dying. Remember my warning, contact the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. Please…." She closed her eyes and motioned him forward.

Xander leaned closer and start as he felt her putting her fingers on his forehead.

"This is what happened." She whispered.

Xander gasped as a mirage of images swamped his brain. There were millions of demons, a never ending army of them and they keep coming. She, Rewana, was there with a few others who remained. Fighting to protect their world, their dimensions and failing. Death, despair, heartbreak and destruction.

The images slowed and stopped. Xander blinked his eyes and found himself back at the alley in front of Rewana who was already dead.

"God I am so sorry." Xander whispered brokenly, the last memories of Rewana hovering in his mind. All the knowledge that Rewana ever possessed was now in his head.

The green ring slipped from her fingers and hovered in front of Xander.

"Will you take the oath and be a Green Lantern?" the ring asked in a soft demure voice that could be heard in the alley.

Rewana's memories surfaced in Xander's mind. The Green Lanterns were the intergalactic police force which protects all the planets in the galaxies. Each of them bears a ring which grants them enormous power to do what they have to.

"I will." Xander said, taking the ring in his hand.

"In the purest minds, and the darkest thoughts,

Let no harm be done, no evil be sought.

As I take this ring and might,

Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

Xander felt a surge of power racing through his connection with the ring. He looked down sadly at the body, he cannot just leave Rewana's body here. With the ring on his finger, he aimed it at her.

A memory from Rewana was all he had to go on as he started molding the ring's small power reserve. A bubble encapsulated the body and shrink to the size of a pebble. Xander took a shuddering breath, sweat trickling down his forehead at the amount of willpower it had taken him to do it. Bending down, he pocketed the pebble.

"Once I found the Green Lanterns in this dimension, we will have a proper burial for you. I promise." Xander said, walking out of the alley without a backward glance.

Minutes later, a young boy walked out of the alley, staring at Xander's retreating back.

"Everything must have a balance. To counter a great evil, there must be a greater good." He said, lifting his hands. A soft glow burst from his hands and struck the ring, unknown to Xander who was walking quickly up the streets. "Grow strong."

* * *

"I tell you it's a Slayer dream." Buffy said. She was in the library. Giles was flipping through some of the books on old prophecies while Willow was trying to help. 

"And I don't doubt you Buffy. It's just there is not much to go on." Giles said. "All the olden text of prophecies did not seemed to have anything relating to your dream and I have never heard of any creature called The First. Though the name probably implied an Old One of some sort. Which makes sense given the amount of destruction you saw in your vision."

"An Old One?"

"Yes, Old Ones are the first demon race, their powers unmatched during the time of their reign. Even one of them alone could destroy Earth given a few days time." Giles said absentmindedly as he browsed through the stacks of books trying to match the Slayer dream with concrete facts that they could work on.

"What else do you remember?" Giles asked as he direct Willow to more books.

"If only Xander was here." Willow said with a sigh. "There'll be more hands searching."

"Well the young boy I met said that what happened was in another dimension and I was to stop this First Evil creature from coming here and doing the same to our world." Buffy said chewing on a donut.

Giles sighed. "Buffy, this _young boy_ is most probably a personification of one of the Higher Powers, try and be more respectful."

"Well what do you want me to call him? He didn't leave a name card you know."

"Never mind forget I said anything. Now to concentrate on the matters at hand, you said what transpired was in another dimension, an alternate dimension since you also saw the destruction of New York over there." Giles said. "And this Higher Power didn't say when the First Evil will arrive or how it will come here."

Buffy shook her head. "No, all he said was to protect the Life Core of this dimension."

"The Life Core… Hmm." Giles said in thought. "I seemed to recall reading something about it some where. Alright Buffy, Willow, look over those tomes and let me know if you find anything. I have to patch a call to England."

Willow looked at Buffy as Giles walked into his office shutting his door. "So how are you feeling? You look a bit pale."

Buffy shuddered. "I've never seen so much death in my vision before… This scares me, what if I can't prevent it?"

"Come on Buffy, we're on the case. With Giles, Xander, you and me, we'll beat the bad guys like we always do!" Willow said trying to be encouraging.

"I hope so." Buffy said doubtfully, shivering inwardly at the memories of the demon armies. "By the way, when is Xander coming back? I only heard that he's going for some uncle's funeral."

"His God-father." Willow corrected. "He went to New York, he should be back tomorrow."

"New York?!" Buffy croaked remembering her vision. She quickly blinked away her thoughts, the vision showed what had happened in an alternate realities of New York, it's just coincidence that Xander was at the same place now… or was it?

"Buffy? You alright?" Willow asked worried when Buffy seemed lost in thoughts.

"No no it's alright. Come on let's research. We have to work twice as hard since Giles and Xander is still not here to help."

Willow nodded as the two girls started browsing through the old tomes of prophecies.

* * *

_Unable to contact the Green Lanterns in this dimension. Power level is now 2._ The ring said with a decidedly lack of emotions. 

"Damn!" Xander swore. He was seated in a café trying to broadcast through the ring to whatever Green Lanterns was out there but he had gotten no reply. "Is there anyway that you can recharge yourself?"

_In normal cases I would need a power battery._ The ring said in heavy voice in Xander's head. _However the trip from my reality to here wrought some changes to me. Currently my energy output is too low for self analysis. However I could sense an energy source just out of reach which might be used as replacement._

"Well why don't you say so!" Xander said getting up at once, causing several of the occupants at the surrounding tables to look at him. Unabashed, he quickly walked out. "Where is this energy source?"

_A few feet to your left._ The ring said.

Following the ring's directions, Xander made several turns around the streets and ended up in front of a gift shop. Walking into the shop, he looked around curiously for anything resembling an energy source.

_There._ The ring said, an image of several meteor rocks by the shelf popping into his mind._Meteor rocks of extraterrestrial existence. Energy output reading similar to that of a power battery._

Xander walked closer and realized he could sense a faint energy reading from the cluster of green meteor rocks on the shelves. Not wanting to ruin his good fortune, he scooped up all the meteor rocks on the shelf, quickly calculating the price. He'll have to tap heavily into his savings but that was a small sacrifice.

"I see you're interested in the meteor rocks." The shop keeper said with a surprised lift of his eyebrows as he looked at Xander's purchase.

"Where are they from?" Xander inquired. It would be good to know where he could get more of the meteor rocks.

"Some town called Smallville in Kansas." The shopkeeper said. "Heard that the place was hit with a meteor shower a several years back. The place is filled with such rocks. Alright total purchase fifty bucks."

Xander handed over the money and took the bag the shopkeeper had filled with the meteor rocks. Nodding his thanks, he quickly walked out of the store into an alley. After making sure no one was around, he took out a small meteor rock and pointed his ring finger at it, praying it would work.

"In the purest minds, and the darkest thoughts,

Let no harm be done, no evil be sought.

As I take this ring and might,

Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

A stream of green energy flowed from the rock into the ring, there was a flash of light and then the green meteor rock turned translucent.

_Energy storage 78._ The ring said. _Enough for a universal scan of Green Lanterns location._

"Good do that." Xander said, feeling a pulse of energy emitting from the ring.

After what seemed like hours, the ring spoke in a subdued voice. _No sign of Green Lanterns found. The Central Power Battery on Oa could also not be found._

"What how could that be?" Xander asked in surprise. Rewana's memories had made him aware that all Green Lantern's powers came from the central power battery on the planet Oa. If the central power battery was not found….

_It may be possible that this reality do not have a central power battery._ The ring said. _The Green Lanterns' Corp may not exist in this reality, You may be the only Green Lantern in this world._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've no idea if I am going to have time for this fic, this is just a plot bunny that danced in my head for many days before I wrote it a few months back. I've heavily edited it. But I can't promise fast updates, only that I'll try my best. 

The Buffy verse is AU as well as the Green Lantern's verse. I've taken some libertities with the powers of the ring… so if it doesn't follows canon… you know why.

Thanks for reading, and drop some reviews when you have the time D


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Night

**Summary: **Now the Bearer of the Green Lantern Ring. What will Xander do to survive Halloween Night?

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Halloween Night**

Xander never felt more relieved when the plane touched down at Sunnydale airport on 8.00 am. Together with his parents, he got off the plane, feeling like a totally different person since he left two days ago. The first was the green lantern ring which was a powerful tool in its own right. The second was Rewana's memories of impending doom for this dimension. He really needed to talk to Buffy and the others soon.

Luckily it was Sunday. When he had reached home and changed, he quickly put a phone call to Willow and Buffy. He reached the answering machine at Willow's house and Joyce picked up on the second ring at Buffy's house.

"Buffy?" Joyce said in surprise as she picked up Xander's call. "I think she's at the library. She told me she's studying with Willow."

"Thanks Mrs. Summers!" Xander said, quickly putting down the phone. Willow and Buffy were most probably at the high school library, on a weekend, which meant something was up. Most probably something evil.

Quickly gathering up a stake and a few bottles of holy water from his weapon drawer, he left his house by the back door.

Walking quickly towards the library, he wondered what he should tell Buffy and the others. He did not have much chance to try out the ring. Though from Rewana's memories, the ring could do virtually anything the wielder imagined, as long as his or hers' will power was strong enough.

Reaching the library, he entered to find Giles, Buffy and Willow pouring over piles of books.

"Hey guys! So what's the apocalypse this time?" Xander asked with false cheer.

Willow looked up with a squeak, engulfing Xander in a tight hug.

"You're back!" Willow said happily.

"World destroyed by evil demon armies, same old same old." Buffy said tiredly, eye bags obvious in the morning light.

Xander froze. "Demon armies?" Xander asked, Rewana's memories surfacing, hordes of demonic creatures coming at them, wave after wave…

"…Xander! Xander! What's wrong?" Willow asked shaking him worriedly.

"Nothing." Xander said shaking his head. "I got something to tell you guys myself, but first, tell me what's happened."

"Well Buffy had a vision the night you left for New York." Willow said.

"Basically some powers thingy were telling me about doom and death in another dimension." Buffy said, causing Giles to wince and Xander to stare at her in shock. Not noticing the look, Buffy began to talk about her vision in detail. "…and so we ended up doing research for two days straight. Because we don't know when this First Evil will be crossing into our dimension."

"I can give you the answers to that." Xander said distantly. "You said you saw the Green Lanterns making their last stand against the demon armies."

"Well I think the boy said they were Green Lanterns, but I can't be sure…."

"They_are_ Green Lanterns." Xander said in a firm voice. "Because I am one and I bear the memories of one Rewana, Green Lantern of Rezurbim."

With that he raised his ring and for the first time really tapped into its powers. Beads of sweat formed on Xander's face as he tried to bend the powers of the ring to his will.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Giles asked. "Are you alright?"

"Giles, wait." Buffy said, feeling the stirrings of energy around her. "Xander…"

The energy suddenly came into form and Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander were floating in the darkness of space looking down at a planet which Buffy found very familiar.

"That's it! That's the planet Giles! That's the planet everyone was fighting in the last battle." Buffy cried out as Giles and Willow turned to Xander in shock. "Xander! What did you do?"

Xander gave a gasp and suddenly the images collapsed around them and Buffy found herself back in the high school library. She looked in worry at Xander who was panting heavily as if he had run a marathon.

"They fought and all of them died there, on the planet Oa." Xander said grimly when he got his breath back. "I am the last of the, the last of the Green Lantern."

"Xander, what kind of magic did you do just now? And what is this about the Green Lanterns?" Giles asked seriously, for once Xander had managed to startle him.

"I think we better sit down first." Xander said wearily, leaning on a chair. He waited until everyone was seated before he began. "It started when I found this woman in an alley in New York yesterday. Her name is Rewana, one of the Green Lanterns from another reality which was under attack by demonic forces. She escaped here to warn the Green Lanterns here of the dark forces that were going to attack this dimension as it did to her's. Her injuries were serious and she passed away before she could do that. I was chosen next as the bearer of the ring."

"You mean this is like Lord of the Rings?" Willow breathed.

"Willow, now's not the time for that." Giles cut in. "The ring what does it do? What are the consequences of using it?"

"The ring is a symbol of the Green Lanterns. The Green Lanterns are police of the universe in their dimension, fighting crime and evil with the powers of their rings. With sheer willpower, anything could be summoned or created from the power of the ring. The consequences as you may call it are that the ring needs energy to power and needs to be recharged every time the energy runs out." Xander lifted a pouch in his hands, taking out two green rocks. "Normally a power battery in the shape of a lantern is needed to recharge the ring, however in this dimension, these meteor rocks seems to be its power source."

"Anything could be created?" Giles asked, his voice sounded tight. "What if the ring falls into the wrong hands?"

"I am not sure." Xander said. "Before she died, Rewana passed all her memories to me. I know that some of the so call "minor" green lantern rings could be tapped into by other people than the ring bearers. Rewana was one of the senior Green Lanterns and her ring had several safety measures that reflect that. Supposedly, her ring is keyed to her only, and upon her death to the next bearer."

"I see, could I take a look at it?" Giles asked.

Xander nodded taking off the ring and passing it to Giles. However the moment it touches Giles' hands, it vanished and reappeared on Xander's ring finger.

"A protection." Giles mused. "You said you have the memories of this Green Lantern woman. Do you have anything that can identify the First Evil and the demonic armies Buffy saw?"

"Yes and no." Xander said with a shudder, remembering how he had spent the previous night at the hotel shifting through Rewana's memories.

"The Green Lanterns were first aware of the First Evil when they sensed several neighboring dimensions next to theirs were being consumed by darkness. Some of the more powerful Green Lanterns possesses the abilities to see through the veils between dimension. At first, they only kept an eye because it was worrying, but realized the dangers as the dimensions around them began to die out." Xander said.

"The First Evil gained a foothold in their dimension when someone opened a gateway for it. Apparently, unless it was specifically invited or there was a great unbalance of forces in a dimension, it can never enter." Xander continued. "After that, the rest was history, the First Evil was an entity without form that thrives on fear and destruction. At her heels came hordes of demons. The Green Lanterns and other Champions of that dimension fought in vain, helpless against the powers of the First Evil. And when the Central Power Battery, the source of all Green Lanterns' powers was breached, all hope was lost. The Green Lanterns fought back with what little remaining powers they had left but all died in the end."

"With their last breath, they pooled their powers and sent Rewana here in the hopes of warning the Green Lanterns in this dimension of the danger. But there were no Green Lanterns here, not in this reality. I was given the ring and its powers. I am the last Green Lantern."

"I see, a bunch of heroes… And so an entire dimension was destroyed." Giles said ashen. "Do you know how the First Evil was invited into the other dimension?"

"Not much, other than the fact that the summoning happened at a place where the veils between dimensions were the weakest."

"Oh God.." Giles breathed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"There are several areas in magical senses where the veils between worlds are very weak. One of the places is on a hellmouth, an active hellmouth." Giles said.

"Sunnydale." Willow breathed.

"And I think I know why Buffy got her vision." Giles said. "Whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen here."

"Well they'll have to get through me first." Buffy said scrunching up her fist.

"And me." Xander said. His ring glowing with a green light.

"No." Giles cut in. "Until we know more about the ring, its better not to use its powers."

"But I know about the ring, I've Rewana's memories!"

"Yes, but do you have her mental strength? You said those Green Lanterns are cops in their universe. That means she must have undergone some training to handle the ring." Giles said. "From the way you said it, this ring possesses unlimited power, at your hands can you promise you would not abuse it? Everything has a price, great power will corrupt those who are not prepared for it. I am only asking you to not depend on it too much until you have the mental preparation for its use." He looked into the distance as if haunted by some thought.

"Maybe if I was still the old me, I'll be worried." Xander said after a pause. "But I have Rewana's wisdom and memories to guide me. She is an exceptionable woman Giles. Just and fair. I've seen her died in front of me trying to warn this world of the coming of the First Evil, I'll not tarnish her memories as a green lantern or the vow I make to her."

"Wow serious much?" Buffy said cutting in. "So Xander has a magic ring, which means more help on the hell mouth right?"

"Perhaps." Giles said wiping his face. As if trying to shake free some memories. "I've much to tell the council. In the mean time, I suggest we all keep an eye around Sunnydale for any suspicious demons or person trying to open a portal for the First Evil. And Xander, tell me truthfully, how much control do you have over the ring? And do you know when the First Evil will arrive?"

"The Green Lanterns detected several dimensional portals a year before the First Evil crossed over. They think it was linked but they never had any proof. At least we're looking at a year's duration before that thing cross over to our dimension. The theory was the First Evil sent its minions through the portals to prepare the summoning ritual as it was somehow bared from entering individual dimensions without invitation. And well about the ring.. I was planning to start trying things out today…"

"Say no more." Giles said walking into his office. "Work on it and perhaps you can be an asset alongside Buffy. I need to present the information you've given me to the council, this is serious. And in the meantime, we need to look for demons on the hellmouth that does not fit the usual mould."

"Guess I am not the only superhero in town anymore." Buffy said as Giles left.

They didn't notice that Willow was unusually quiet.

"So what can you do?" Buffy asked when the three were alone once more.

"Well, according to Rewana's memories, each Green Lantern is different in the way they manipulate the ring's powers because of their will powers and thought processes. The most basic is light summoning." Xander said with deep concentration. Several balls of white lights came into being around him, hovering around him.

"Wow that's pretty." Willow said, awed.

"Yeah, but I am getting one hell of a headache summoning them." Xander panted. "The ring's power may take many forms, but if I don't have the stamina to use its powers to the fullest, it's just another tool in my hand."

"But it chose you, so that means you must be special right?" Willow asked.

"Not really.. According to the memories, the ring looks for someone with a certain kind of will power." Xander said with a frown as a stray memory from Rewana drifted into his head.

S_he was in an alley horribly injured, the ring's power was low and she dared not use too much of it. She bit her lips in frustration. "What about here, in this area?"_

_Scanning.__ The ring said in her head. __Found one metahuman of unknown origin. Two feet away._

"Wait ring, what does metahuman means?" Xander asked out loud.

"Xander, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked in puzzlement.

_Metahuman is a human who evolved into a higher form of the current human, usually with some special senses or powers._ The ring spoke in his head.

"Scan all humans in this room now, audio format activated." Xander said.

"Scanning." A rich male voice sounded from the ring. Buffy and Willow gaped in surprise. "3 metahumans found in this room. 1 appears to be a magic user with powerful store of magical energy. 2 unknown."

"Who is the magic user?"

"Red haired human beside you." The ring replied.

Xander looked at Willow in surprise.

"Okay what's this about?" Buffy asked while Willow continued to gape.

"I remembered something from Rewana's memories, about the fact that I am a metahuman. So I asked the ring to scan again." Xander explained.

"And it said we're all metahumans and that Willow is a powerful magic user?" Buffy said with a raised eyebrow.

"But I've never done magic before." Willow spluttered. "Well not real stuff, just some browsing on the internet…."

"A metahuman is a higher evolution of human race." Xander said.

"So Buffy's a slayer with super strength and all, and I have magic potential… What about you Xander?" Willow asked, her sharp mind quickly putting the pieces together.

"I don't know." Xander said. "But what are the chances that the three of us would meet, be together fighting vampires and demons?"

"What do you mean Xander?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"I think someone is watching over us." Xander said seriously. "Maybe we are not so alone in our fight after all."

"Maybe not." Buffy said, thinking about the boy in her vision.

* * *

Willow groaned as she woke up. She had stayed up late after she had left the gang at the library. Xander was trying to summon fireballs and lightning bolts when she had left while Buffy said she wanted to check out the nearby cemeteries. It had been a slow week, demon wise, so she had told Willow to go home while Xander opt to practice with his magic ring in case the next big bad came. 

When she reached home, she had instead went online to the online witch coven website she frequented, drinking in the various spells and ways of casting magic. After all Xander's ring had said that she had magical potential. Willow had to admit, when she heard that Xander had a ring with powers of its own, she had feared that she'll be the burden in the group, the one who could not fight well, could not do anything. But now she had a new direction. She's going to master witchcraft to help Buffy and Xander, to prove that she's not useless.

She reached school feeling decidedly perkily but paused when she saw Buffy and Xander in front of her being cornered by Synder. Walking slowly forward, she heard Synder proclaiming in a loud voice that Xander and Buffy sigh up for some activities. Buffy wore a constipated look while Xander looked at Synder as if he was nuts. It was at this moment Synder turned around and spied her.

"Ah young Miss Willow, just the responsible person I am looking for. Sign up! Sign up!" Synder said pressing a form and pen to her.

"Huh?!" Willow asked, petrified.

"You'll be bringing young children trick or treating tonight. The event starts at 4 and ends at 6 sharp." Synder said in a firm no nonsense voice.

"But I got.." Willow sighed, quailing under his stare and signed the form.

"There that's easy isn't it?" Synder said, taking the form and blustering away to get more prey for his event.

"Why that obnoxious troll." Buffy grumbled. "Halloween, the only night when the undead stays in and I have to take kids out trick or treating! Man this is so unfair."

"I can't believe he just dragged us in like that." Xander agreed.

"I was planning to study Math." Willow groaned and stopped when Xander and Buffy shot her horrified looks.

"Math?!" Buffy grossed. "You know what Xander? I think Willow definitely needs to go trick or treating."

"I totally agreed. Not that studying isn't good and all…"

"But one must enjoy life as well." Buffy continued. "Come let's pick up a nice costume for you after school."

"I think I already had a costume…"

"Not dressed as a ghost again you don't." Xander cut in. "Buffy, Willow's been dressing as a ghost for Halloween since we were five!"

"Well, this year the tradition is going to change a little." Buffy said determinedly. "We're hitting that new costume shop after school."

* * *

Spike stirred from his sleep to a shrill cry from Drusilla. Getting to her side quickly, he held her still as she started to tremble. 

"Green Power's might! Too strong! Too bright!"

"Dru! Dru calm down, I'm here darling I'm here." Spike said nuzzling her.

"We need to leave." Drusilla said sounding coherently for once. "I see our deaths, here."

* * *

"Argh it's crowded." Buffy complained as they pushed through the crowd in the costume shop. 

"I heard that this store is selling everything at half price." Xander said. "So I guess everyone flocked here. Hey look! A vampire mask!"

"Don't tempt trouble Xander." Buffy said slapping away the mask in Xander's hands. "First we are going to find something cool for Willow."

"Do we really have to?" Willow whined.

"Yes Willow, I as your friend, cannot stand by and let you pass Halloween as a ghost." With that, Buffy lead her to the end of the store, looking at an eighteenth century costume with interest.

"No Buffy! I am not stuffing myself in that!"

"Geesh Willow, calm down, I am thinking of buying that for myself." Buffy mused than shook her head at the looks Xander and Willow were shooting her. "Never mind, that dress is so not me."

She walked a few paces than stopped in front of a provocative uniform filled out nicely by a female model. There was a laser gun in the model's hands.

"Cool!" Buffy said. "That's what I call combat ready!"

Reaching underneath the uniform, Buffy checked the price tag. "Hmm, fifteen bucks, I can afford that." She began undressing the model, passing the gun to Xander.

"Great now that my costume is ready, let's find yours Willow!"

Willow groaned.

They scoured the shop for a few more minutes before stopping in front of three models at the other end of the shop. One of the models was already stripped while the other two remained.

"These look like ninja costumes." Xander mused.

"They're cute!" Buffy gushed. "I can just imagine how that pink outfit will look on you Willow."

"Well it doesn't look too revealing…" Willow agreed slowly. "I guess I could live with it. But Xander, what about your costume?"

Xander looked embarrassed. "Well I spent my savings buying up those meteor rocks for the ring. So I am dressing as soldier boy tonight! I've still got my father's old army clothes."

"Well then that settles it, you can dress as the second ninja!" Willow said happily, pointing to the white and blue male outfit next to the pink ninja clothes. "I'll pay for it."

"Willow, they cost forty bucks altogether!" Xander said exasperated.

"You know I've got the money Xander, mom and dad always gave me lots.. to make up for not being there I guess." Willow said in a matter of fact way. "And if you don't dress up as a ninja with me, then I am sticking to ghost for the night."

"Oh accept it." Buffy said, knowing Xander's pride.

"Fine, but when have you became so manipulative?" Xander said twisting Willow's nose as he turned and began to take down the costumes.

"Since when it matters." Willow said. She gave an eepp when a middle aged man appeared behind her.

"Ah I see you wanted the ninja's outfits." The man said. "I am Ethan Rayne, owner of this shop. It's too bad the other costume was sold… but if I remembered correctly, the other outfit was also a male outfit and much smaller so it wouldn't match you three."

"Nah, it's okay, Buffy is dressing as something else tonight." Xander said.

"I see, anyway, would you like taking that giant scroll with you as well?" Ethan asked pointing to the large paper styrofoam painted scroll with a carrying strap beside the first empty model. "The guy who brought the first costume forgot to take it with him, so I was wondering if you want to take it along to compliment yours?"

"Well it looks quite grand, I guess I could carry it for the night." Xander said slowly.

"Magnificent. How about I cut through the queue so you guys could pay and get dressed earlier?"

"That will be nice. Thank you!" Buffy said, turning to Xander and Willow as they followed Ethan to the sales counter. "Wow the service here is really good." She remarked.

Blessed silence descended upon the store when Ethan closed at last for the day.

* * *

"Now the fun begins." Ethan said with a chuckle as he went into the small room behind the store.

* * *

"Now look at me kids." Xander called out to his little bunch of pirates. Well ok, there were a few demons and fairies in the mix but most were pirates. "When you beg for candies, open your eyes wide, look at the old uncle and aunties and say…." 

"Please!" the children chorused, some giggling.

Xander smiled. It was easy coaching the kids to the way of getting free candies. He wandered, had he ever been this young? His smile faded as he thought of his childhood friends, Willow… Jess…. Jess who became a vampire and was staked by him.

Bitterness welled in his heart and Xander quickly shook his head clear. He still had Willow and he's going to make sure she stayed alive.

"Come kids, fifth stop, Mrs. Dursely's house." Xander said making his way across the street when he heard growling behind him. Turning, he gaped at his little gang of rug rags who had turned into small demons, fairies and pirates?!

"Oh God…" Xander said, summoning the ring's powers just as a wave of energy swept over him.

* * *

Rommie awoke to consciousness. And looked around her in a state of awareness. Something bumped into her with a growl and she gave an uncharacteristic squeak. Turning, she found herself looking down at what looked like a Magog youngling and kicked it away with a disgusted cry. 

She took a deep breath to center her thought processes, she was an android of the Starship Andromeda, and she would not be disgraced by some Magog child. She looked around her and gasped as she saw little pirates, fairies, magogs and other fantasy creatures running around a primitive street lit only by electric street lamps.

"What the hell is going on?" Rommie said trying to patch through to the starship. "Andromeda? Andromeda? Can you hear me? We have a situation here."

* * *

Sakura looked around her in horror. She was on her way back home when she suddenly found herself in the middle of nowhere with monsters running around her. Taking out her kunai from her pouch she dropped into a battle stance. Whatever these monsters were, she's not going down easy. 

"Grr!!" Something cried from her right.

Spinning around, Sakura release her chakra and jumped into the air, avoiding the monster rushing towards her. Letting fly the kunai which glanced off the monster's tough hide.

By the Great Gods, what are these creatures?

* * *

The child walked through the streets looking around him and shaking his head in sadness. The folly of whoever had cast the spell, but he could not interfere, not when he had more important things at hand. Destiny would have to run its path. 

He walked towards a bright green glow in the distance and stopped beside it. The young Green Lantern was trapped in stasis behind the Green Lantern's powers as it tried to fend off the chaos magic threatening to overwhelm the boy.

"You have much to learn boy." The child said shaking his head. He reached his hand forward, passing through the shield of energy easily and touched the ring.

The last spark of the life core from its mother dimension was still in the ring, but that dimension was already lost. Already the First Evil was massing its armies against this dimension. This boy needed more than an ordinary Green Lantern's ring. This boy needed more power if his plan was to succeed.

"Awaken young one. From now until the end of time. I grant you… life."

* * *

Xander blinked. For a brief moment he felt like he was possessed again, like the time with the hyena spirit. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked groggily as he became aware of the chaos around him.

_A powerful spell attempt to overcome you just now._ The ring said. _I was able to fight it off._

"Are you supposed to do that?" Xander asked. "The making decisions of your own, not that I am not grateful for it."

_I seemed to have developed a consciousness since arriving in this dimension._ The ring said.

Xander shrugged, grunting as he heaved the scroll he had slung to his back onto the ground. The scroll had become heavier and now he could see why, the styrofoam scroll had changed to a thick leather scroll that was heavy in weight.

"What happened?" Xander asked amazed.

_From my calculations, it seemed that the citizens of this town had turned into their costumes. Similar changes seemed to have been wrought onto your physical body though my power has enabled your consciousness to return._ The ring replied.

"What?!" Xander said in shock. "Willow and Buffy! I've got to find them."

He looked at the heavy scroll. "I guess I'll just dump it here."

_I am detecting powerful energy readings from it. It might not be wise to leave it here. _The ring said.

"Oh God." Xander groaned, heaving it up his back again. "Alright can you tell me where Willow and Buffy are?"

_Young Willow is nearby._ The ring said. _A few feet to your right._

Xander took off, taking care to avoid the mini demons running around. He bumped into a brightly colored imp and shuddered as it cried out.

"I am a teletubby!" The little imp said before running away.

He found Willow a few blocks later fighting off several monster large and small at great speed. But it was obvious she was tiring fast.

Summoning the power of the ring, several green fireballs slammed into the monsters causing them to run off for cover.

"That is a powerful jutsu." Willow exclaimed looking up. "I see you are also a Konoha's ninja though I've never seen you before." She said pointing at Xander's head band which bears the symbol of a leaf.

"Erm Willow it's me, Xander." Xander said

"Xander who? And my name's not Willow, its Sakura. Can you tell me what has happened? I woke up and found myself surrounded by monsters!"

Xander sighed. "Ring, how do I dispel the magic around Willow?"

_Calling upon her consciousness may do it._ The ring said.

Xander nodded, face in concentration as a glow of green light shot out from the ring, striking Willow who gave a loud squeak. She struggled in the green light and then stopped, staring at Xander in shock.

"Xander what happened?" Willow asked looking around her in shock. "Oh! Where are my children?"

"Calm down Willow. We'll find them later." Xander said. "Something hellmouthy is happening and we need to find Buffy fast."

"Ok, where is she?"

"Ring? Buffy's location?" Xander asked.

_She's to your left, but she's giving off a weird signal. It's like she's not completely human._ The ring said with underlying tones of puzzlement. Xander pushed the thought of why the ring was suddenly becoming sentient away and rushed down the street with Willow tagging along. He'll have time to deal with it later.

"Oaf!" Xander cried as he slammed into a giant dog faced monster that was fleeing from something behind him.

"Take that you Magog!" Buffy's voice could be heard as well as several laser blast which cut close to where Xander was standing.

"Buffy watch out!" Xander cried out as he saw Buffy pointing her laser gun at them.

"Who are you? Declare yourself." Buffy cried out.

"Ok this is getting way too crazy for me." Xander said aiming the ring at Buffy.

Buffy taking it as a threat, leap back but not before a glow of green light slammed into her.

"Something's wrong.." Xander gritted out. "I can't seem to cancel out the spell."

Xander took a deep breath and tried again, pouring all his strength into it. His will power wavered and the stream of green energy stopped.

_Power reserves 10._ The ring said.

"What?! It was 70 in the afternoon." Xander said in surprise.

There was a groan in front of them and Buffy's voice called out. "Xander, Willow, what happened? I felt like I've been run over by several horses.. Literally."

"We've got a problem Buffy, someone changed everyone into their costumes." Xander said. "And I don't think I can use my ring's power to cancel out the spell on everyone affected. We'll have to take it to the source. And for that we need your muscles."

"Oh great." Buffy grouched. "Halloween is supposed to be peaceful! When I see Giles again I am so tearing him apart for giving me false expectation."

"I don't think we have time to see Giles Buffy, people could be seriously hurt unless we put a stop to it quickly."

"Alright, so how do we find the source of the spell?"

"Ring? Can you detect anything?"

_There's a strange animosity several streets away… _The ring said.

* * *

Ethan looked up with a start as something crashed opened his shop door. "Who's there?" He called out, coming out of the back room. 

"Oh nobody except the Slayer." Buffy said slamming an upper punch knocking him unconscious.

"Good job." Xander said moving forward. "There I can feel it, it's the statue."

There was a crackle of green energy which slammed into the stature cracking it into half.

"Now everything should return to normal." Xander said. He was unprepared when Buffy started screaming behind him and Willow collapsed onto the floor. "What the hell…" Xander gasped as he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It was after I've uploaded my first chapter yesterday that I found out somebody had also written a Xander Sasuke Halloween fic (With Those Eyes by ChrisLeeVorne). Cringe, but I've already written the first three chapters of my fic so I don't really feel like having Xander dress up as someone else not without a massive rewrite. 

Her/His story is quite good though D so maybe you guys can check it out. Anyway, my Xander will be turning out differently so I guess it'll be ok.

My Xander will not become super Xander, because I don't want him to become a Mary Sue (erm or is it jack sue? Or sue something?). His metahuman-ness will not be some new offensive powers by just a trait that will make him one of the more important guys in the story. I am trying to tie in with the canon in my own way. Hint: the time when he loses his eye.

Anyway guys. Thanks for the reviews! p


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath, Ninjas and Android

**Summary: **And so the three scobbys are changed forever, but is it for the better?

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aftermath, Ninjas and Android**

She was Sakura Haruno yet she was also Willow Rosenberg at the same time. It was in that state of mind that Willow awoke to consciousness. To a very relieved Giles.

"What happened Giles?" Sakura, no, Willow croaked through dried lips.

"Someone found Buffy, Xander and you lying unconscious in a shop and send all of you to the hospital." Giles said. "You are the first to wake up."

"What!" Willow asked moving upright with a groan, feeling the stiffness of her body. Looking wildly around her, she saw Buffy and Xander on the beds next to hers'.

"Willow, I need you to tell me what had happened." Giles said seriously.

"I am two people now." Willow said miserably. "No, no, you wouldn't understand that. I need to start at the beginning." Willow muttered to herself as if in deep thought.

"Willow are you alright?" Giles asked worriedly.

"Ah.. yes… I think." Willow said haltingly. "Giles, someone turned everyone into their costumes tonight. I was dressed as a ninja, and so when the spell was cast, I became Sakura Haruno, with all her memories and abilities. Xander managed to break the spell on Buffy and me with his ring's powers and we went to find the costume shop's owner who was the one who casted the spell."

"Xander then broke a statue which was the focus of the spell and the spell ended. Only something must have gone wrong, because I fainted and I relieved the life of Sakura Haruno from the moment she was born to the time when she was eighteen years old as one of the most famous medic ninja in the fire village Konoha. It ended when she collapsed into a coma and then I woke up."

Giles gave her a bewildered look that said he clearly had no idea what Willow was babbling about. "Sakura Haruno? No never mind that right now. So even after the three of you broke the spell, you still feel its effects?"

"Well I still feel the effects, I'm not sure about Xander and Buffy…. Oh my god!" Willow said suddenly with a gasp. "What about my children? And the rest of the people out in the streets?"

"They're all fine accept for mild disorientation. Several children had injuries but nothing life impending. The official story was a chemical leak during Halloween night." Giles said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "As far as I know, you three were the only ones who fainted."

"But I don't understand, if that's the case, why only us?" Willow asked.

"It could be that because you three were near the focus when it was destroyed." Giles said. "Another possibility is that when Xander broke the spell's hold on you and Buffy with his green lantern's powers, as well as on himself, he did not break the spell totally. After all, we do not really know that much of the ring's powers. In all likely hood, when the spell broke, the chaos magic rebounded on you three many times stronger, causing you three to collapsed. "

"And relieve the lives of our costume counterparts." A voice said dryly to their left.

Willow and Giles turned and saw Xander sitting upright on his bed looking very pale.

"I just relieved the life of Sasuke Uchiha. Let me tell you, watching your whole clan getting slaughtered and then turning into a major bad ass is not my idea of fun. Now I feel like I've got three personalities in my head, Me, Rewana and Sasuke."

"Watching your whole family slaughtered?" Giles spluttered. "What kind of characters did the two of you dressed as?"

"I have no idea, we just picked the costumes because they're nice. But from my memories, we went as ninjas." Willow said as Giles gaped at them incredulously. "But what about Buffy? Is she going to be alright?"

"Ring, what is Buffy's condition?" Xander asked.

"Scanning." A strong male voice said coming from the ring. "Buffy Summers is currently undergoing gene evolution, a process which you and Willow Rosenberg had just completed."

"What?!" Three voices shouted in fright.

"What do you mean by gene evolution?" Xander asked sharply.

"Residue chaos magic had twisted the genes of your bodies to make them compatible with those of your Halloween characters yet while maintaining your own individualness. There's a 80 chance this was due to incomplete removal of chaos magic on all three of you." The ring said.

"Oh god." Xander moaned. "It's my fault."

"There's no use worrying about that right now." Giles said briskly. "More importantly, will Buffy be alright?"

"During Halloween night, her body temporarily became those of an android." The ring said.

"An android?" Willow said in fear.

"She reverted back to her human body when my bearer ended the spell on her partially." The ring continued. "Buffy Summers still retained her human form but her body is changing much more than the two of you. The changes now are revolving around her own metahuman genes, greatly enhancing them. I am 70 convinced that her body is trying to replicate the abilities of her android counterpart."

"Can we stop it?" Xander asked.

"Stopping the process at this time will result in a 99 chance of death for Buffy Summers." The ring said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and pray for the best." Giles said grimly. "I better try contacting Mrs. Summers again. Though according to Buffy earlier in the day, her mother was away at an art fair in Los Angeles."

* * *

Buffy woke up groggily to the happy cries of Willow and Xander. 

"I feel horrible." She groaned.

"Buffy, are you alright? Is there anywhere you feel is wrong?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Other than my head feeling too big with all the memories of Rommie? Life in a futuristic world? And my body aching all over?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Rommie?" Willow asked.

"Oh sorry, she's the android I dressed up as. I felt like I've relieved every second of her life until her death." Buffy said with a shudder.

"Same here." Xander said. "Except Willow and my character didn't die, they just fell into a coma in their world. Oh sorry, none of this is real isn't it?"

"Yes, you're quite right. All of your memories are a product of the chaos magic." Giles said. "I am not saying that none of your characters would not exist in other weird far out dimensions, after all, Xander's ring did come from another reality. However it is equally probable that your memories are a by product of chaos magic which had always been powerful and unpredictable."

"So you're saying that somewhere out there, there might be a world without shrimps?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Ah yes, there very well might be, after all alternate realities…." Giles drifted off. "Sorry, I am just not an expert to ask about this."

"Oh good, can we visit the world without shrimps?" Willow asked.

Everyone turned and shot her a look.

"Willow, you're drifting off topic. And I'll much prefer the world with lots of shopping malls." Buffy said with a groan, grabbing the railings of her bed in an attempt to get down.

The railing crunched under her hands into a twisted pile of metal as Giles and Willow gaped at her.

"Good God." Giles muttered.

"Opps." Buffy said. "I seemed to have gained some sort of super duper slayer strength."

* * *

The young boy looked as the group of four left the hospital, chattering happily. He could see the changes wrought on them by the chaos magic and smiled. 

"Be prepared One who sees, the First Evil will come after you first."

Up ahead, Xander stiffened and turned around quickly. The voice had sounded so close, as if someone was speaking into his ear. But as he looked around suspiciously he saw no one except a little boy who grinned at him and waved.

"Xander, is something wrong?" Buffy said. She was standing some distance away, careful not to touch anyone until she learnt to control her ridiculous strength.

"Erm nothing." Xander said shaking his head. He waved at the kid before turning around and left with the others.

"The future is dark, but these lights might be enough to shine through the darkness forever more." The boy said to himself, vanishing into sparkles of light. No one felt it, the tight shielding of an energy that is purer than anything in the world as it dissipated. Not even the Slayer.

* * *

The aftermath of Halloween night was an attempt of adjustments to their new memories and powers. 

To understand more about their Halloween personalities, they had done some research on their Halloween personas as well as compare memories. Apparently Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were ninjas from the Hidden village of Konoha, part of a Japanese Anime called Naruto. The ninjas in Sakura and Sasuke's worlds could do amazing feats through various hand seals and summoning contracts. Tapping into the power of chakra which theoretically everyone should have.

Xander and Willow had found themselves able to replicate their ninja skills through their memories of their Halloween counterparts' memories. Willow however was able to do them at a greater extent. Apparently, the ninja skills tapped into Willow's huge store of magical powers which was the same thing as chakra, which Xander apparently had close to none. According to their memories, an individual's chakra storage would increase gradually with constant usage, so if Xander keep on practicing the chakra expanding exercises, one day he might be able to use the more advanced skills Sasuke had in his world.

Currently, Xander's repository includes walking on trees, walking on water and an accurate eye for throwing objects. Willow while having an amazing storage of chakra, was able to do the exercises for a longer time, but even she had to start from the basics. Knowing how to do something and actually doing it were two different things, though at the rate she was advancing, Xander predicted she'll relearn her counterpart's skills in a few more months' time.

Buffy's character, Rommie, was an Android of a starship from the TV series Andromeda. As impossible as it might seem, the chaos magic had tried to wrap her to a physical and mental state as her counterpart.

Buffy had to begin learning to moderate her ridiculous strength. She also developed a photographic memory, a side effect from her body trying to contain all the information her android counterpart had. The information had contained technologies far advanced from the current Earth technologies. It caused her to begin tinkering with machine parts after that in an attempt to see if those information she possessed could be used in their own world.

On the first night out after Halloween, Buffy found that she was able to pick out vampires through her "Slayer senses" a feat which she was never able to do, though Giles had commented when she first saw him that most slayers could do that. It was thought that Buffy lacked that particular skill until now. Apparently the change from Halloween night also triggered changes to Buffy's Slayer powers. The chaos magic had probably "powered up" Buffy's Slayer core.

She had told Xander some of the futuristic plans she had in her brain and he could find nothing wrong with them, in theory. After all, he had Rewana's memories and Rewana had come from an advanced alien species which had already founded space travels. Of course, Rewana was not a scientist, only grasping the basic knowledge of her world, as such, Xander could not predict or understand with certainty if Buffy's futuristic technologies were applicable and workable in 19th century Earth.

And so the three of them set forth to control their new powers and memories. It was much later that Xander discovered he still had one thing left over from Halloween night, one that none of them would had guessed.

* * *

_One month after Halloween_

"Come on Buffy, must I be the one doing this?" Xander moaned as he stood opposite Buffy, the green glow of his ring's powers surrounding him.

"I can't train with Giles anymore, my strength is too great you know that." Buffy said reasonably. "You on the other hand can use the ring's power to protect you while I train. Come on, it would be fun!"

"Arghh…."Xander said, his face turning a greenish pale turning to look at Willow who grimaced. It's true that through manipulation of her ninjutsu, Willow could now increase her speed and strength by a lot, but she's still not able to use them instinctively, needing precious time to form the hand seals that would trigger the transformation. As such, Xander currently was the only candidate to be Buffy's bashing doll.

"Alright, on your mark, here I go!" Buffy said, launching forward at incredible speed, punching Xander's protected body with several wicked looking hooks and kicks.

Even protected by the ring's power, Xander found it taxing on his concentration.

"Erm.. Buffy.." Xander said as he felt his shield wavered. "Maybe we should slow down…"

He never got to finish as his concentration snapped and the shield collapsed. His eyes widened at the punch that Buffy sent his way. The momentum of her swing caused her to be unable to stop in time and she gave a squeak and closed her eyes, already able to visualize what her punch would do to her Xander shaped friend.

Xander felt time slowed down. He could see Buffy's every movement in slow motion. He tapped into his limited store of magical power as his hands started forming hand seals at a rapid pace. His speed increased as he twisted out of the way at the last minute, while a gust of wind slammed into Buffy, throwing her off center as the hand seals were completed. His hands snapped forward and throw Buffy over the shoulder with his momentum. She squeaked as she flew across the room and did a twist in the air to land on her feet.

Xander panted, his body shaking with reaction as Giles and Willow rushed to him.

"Xander! Your eyes!" Willow gasped as she looked at him.

"They seemed to have gone a particular black and red, with black specks forming around the pupils." Giles said.

"The sharingan." Xander said as Sasuke's memories rose in his head. "He was one of the last sharingan users in his world. The copy wheel eye, able to track fast moving objects and predict their movements. It saved me."

"Yeah I thought you were a goner for a minute." Buffy said coming closer to look at his eyes. "You know, they look kind of cool. But I think I better practice on non-living targets from now on. Xander! Why did the shield suddenly disappeared?"

Xander grimaced. "The ring's power relies a lot on concentration and my concentration isn't the best when I am the one being punched."

"That could be dangerous in a battle situation. You know, perhaps you'll also like to learn meditation, it could help center your powers. I know many magic users meditate to hone their concentration skills." Giles said.

"Then I've better learn it too. Ninjutsu is heavily dependant on one's ability to concentrate on one's chakra." Willow said. "But Xander! How did you form hand seals that fast just now? Your hands were a blur."

"Desperation, Sasuke's memories and a little bit of luck." Xander said wringing his sore hands. "My hands feel like they're going to drop off anytime soon now. Anyway, I better try to turn the sharingan off, it's giving me a headache looking at you all speak and predict your every move. I am also starting to feel very tired."

In the end, they came up with a plan for Xander to concentrate on putting up a shield around the wooden dummy while Buffy unleashed her strength at it. It helped Xander to concentrate without fearing for his life and Buffy to get a better feel of her strength and learn to control them.

Willow meanwhile was pouring over the thick scroll that Xander had tugged through most of Halloween night. Whatever Xander had done to break the chaos magic incompletely, the scroll was also affected. They had found that it was the forbidden scroll of the fire village of konoha which contained all the high level ninjutsu and some of the deadlier and forbidden ninjutsu. Stuff like manipulating the dead from the graves. Willow got the shudders thinking about it. Only Willow and Xander were able to read the scroll however, as the language was quite foreign to anyone else.

Buffy also succeed in creating a small self analytical robot that could move on its own from her android's memories. It's a very basic technology based on those memories and one of the few that could be built with a few dollars and raw parts that could be found easily on Earth in this current century.

This had however prompted the question why would memories created by chaos magic worked. After much debate, they had came to the conclusion that perhaps there were really some realities out there where their Halloween characters were alive. And that the chaos magic duplicated their Halloween's counterpart's memories, skills and in Xander and Buffy's case, physical abilities.

What it meant in the long run was that dealing with the random bad demons of the week was much easier now, with Willow helping in the fighting more and more. They had more time preparing and researching for the First Evil creature and try to come up with plans to deal with her.

"You know, the First Evil's going to bring demon armies through if we fail to stop it from crossing the veils. And even before then, we can probably expect groups of demons or possibly an army to be sent over to our world to prepare the way for its arrival. Not to put a damper on you guys, but I seriously don't think the four of us, Giles included can stop an army of super demons. Even with our new powers." Xander said as they were going over the rudimentary details of their plans.

"So what do you suggest?" Buffy asked incredulously. "That we start recruiting people? In case you've forgotten, we're eighteen years old. Too young to be thinking about forming an army."

"We're eighteen but Giles is not." Xander said to a very flustered Giles.

"Now Xander, the watchers' council are already forming up plans of their own. And if we managed to stop whatever plans the First Evil have to open a gateway from our reality, there's no need to worry about the army. Perhaps we just need a bigger group of individuals to deal with the demons sent over."

"I know Giles, but we can't be certain that just the four of us can stop whatever's the First Evil's planning. And about the watchers' council, not that I don't trust them, but I'll feel better with guys I can depend on at my back." Xander said. "Here's my plan, Buffy has all those advanced technologies in her head. We could start patenting Buffy's memories of her version of the 21st century technologies so as not to disrupt the economy of the world too greatly. The money could be used to build more advanced weaponry and fuel the army we're building against the First Evil."

"Good God! Xander do you have any idea of what you're saying? Building an army is bad enough, but handling out advanced weaponry to normal humans? In this century?" Giles asked. "What will happen if the technology is misused?"

"Then we'll hunt those people down." Xander said grimly. "Giles, The First Evil has hordes of demons at her beck and call. The four of us plus whatever forces the council is calling up will not be enough for us if we really need backup at the last minute. Anyway Giles, don't worry we'll only approach people we trust."

"I hope you know what you're doing then." Giles said with a sigh.

"I do, at least I had a rough idea. Rewana used to command an army of her people against the demons before her planet fell and she had to retreat with the rest of the Green Lanterns." Xander said. "From what the ring could analyze, it would take the First Evil at least a year's time before she makes her move against this dimension. The veils between dimensions were meant to specifically prevent entry of creature of immerse evil such as her. In this time, we need to hone our abilities to the highest and find the right people for our army."

"But patenting things takes time, no matter how great the technology. You'll need at least months before you'll see the royalties from your patents." Giles protested.

"I know. The company used to set up Buffy's patents will be a front. At least at the start before the patents can generate income on their own." Xander said reaching into his school bag and brought out something the size of an egg, covered by velvet.

Giles, Willow and Buffy gasped as Xander unwrap the velvet cloth. A blue sparkling stone sat in Xander's palm.

"Is. is that what I think it is?" Giles asked in a hushed tone.

Xander grinned. "That depends on what you think it is. After much experimenting with carbon materials and trace amounts of boron while compressing at high pressure and low temperature range, I managed to create a blue diamond with the ring's powers. At least the ring confirmed it is a blue diamond. So Giles, you know where we can sell this for some money?"

"Ahh… Yes, I.. do have some contacts in this part of America. But the diamond would need to be analyzed by a professional and the fastest way will be to sell it through one of those L.A powerhouse auctions where the rich and influential gathers."

"Then it's settled, this will be our nest egg while I try experimenting on other gemstones." Xander said. "Buffy, my ability to will my green lantern's powers had become stronger. Can you draw out a blueprint of one of your simpler technologies and I'll see if I can replicate it using the raw materials on Earth and create it through my power?"

"You can do that now?" Buffy asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Creating machinery with the ring's power would require intense concentration. I need to visualize each individual parts of the machinery before I can bring it to life." Xander said. "Rewana herself was able to replicate simpler technologies with the necessary raw materials but there had been other Green Lanterns in her world who had honed their will power and visualization skills to such an extent where they were able to create a small space pod."

"The ring's power is thoroughly limitless isn't it?" Willow said in wonder.

She was looking down at Xander and the others from her position on the ceiling. By using precise control of her chakra, she was able to sink the energy into a surface and grip tightly to them, the way her feet are now glued to the ceiling. It helps to expand her chakra storage and also her control over her new found powers.

"Yes, only limited by my will power, visualization skills and the energy source." Xander said looking up at her. "And speaking of energy source, I am down by five meteor rocks left as my power source. I'll have to make a trip to stock up or find some more permanent alternative soon."

"Oh a trip out of Sunnydale, I wish I can go too." Willow said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going to this town call Smallville once Giles turned the diamond into cash that I can use." Xander said. "That's where all my meteor rocks came from."

"Oh…!" Buffy squeaked. "Then let's go together."

"Erm, actually, it might be best if one of us stayed back to watch over the hellmouth." Xander winced. "I know I say the First Evil may take at least a year to attempt to breach this world, but we'll never know for sure. And we need to watch out for the demons."

"Oh." Buffy pouted, and then sighed. "You and Willow go than, Giles and I will guard the Hellmouth. Mom will never let me go for a trip out of the blue anyway."

"Ah yeah… sorry about that." Xander said lamely. "If anything major happens, call us. I'll fly the both of us back."

"Fly?" Willow said.

"Yes well, it's not really a skill I can use very well, what with my fear of heights and all." Xander said. "But if worse come to worse, I'll try to use the ring's powers to fly us back."

"Well that's settled than." Buffy said. "And I have a thought, once the money from the diamond comes to us, I can start using it to build some of my technologies. Most of them will need expensive components so I'll start on them while you guys go searching for the meteor rocks. It's a win win situation."

"Then I better get to selling away this diamond then." Giles said, bringing the diamond to his office. "Now, I have a call to make."

* * *

Xander did not walk home straight away that night. Instead he made his way to the beach on the west side of Woodsworth road. It was a trip he had made almost every night since Halloween. 

He walked softly on the sand and then with firm control of his chakra, he walked onto the incoming tides, walking out to sea, walking on top of water.

He could still remember the first time he tried, he had not been able to stay on top of the water for more than a minute. But then with constant practice, he could now do it for more than half an hour.

He looked out towards the dark sea and tried to center himself and his thoughts. Water walking was one of the few ninja skills he practiced. It's true he had Sasuke Uchiha's memories, memories of a genius ninja. If he wanted to, through constant practice and hard work, he might be able to replicate some of Sasuke's more powerful ninja skills. However he had another obligation.

He's a Green Lantern first, a ninja second, .. and ordinary Xander third. Most of his time now was spent trying to master the powers of the Green Lantern through Rewana's memories. He was determined not to let Rewana down. She had became more than just a Green Lantern to him, she's the one who helped Xander to change his life, to become someone with more power to make his choices.

But more than a few nights, he would have nightmares, dreams born from the darkness of Rewana and Sasuke's memories. And those two personalities had some pretty intense bad memories.

He seldom slept more than a few hours at most now. But he had found that mediating and listening to the waves helped calm his dreams, at least a little.

He hoped that planning to build an army was the right thing. Rewana's memories had shown him the hordes of demonic armies that the First Evil had commandeered. Even before the First Evil had crossed into Rewana's dimension, there had been reports of numerous demonic sightings on other planets. Soon after that, the veil was breeched and the First Evil had crossed with her army. No time could be spared to check out the previously random demon sightings because now there were hordes of demons in their dimensions.

Xander had strong suspicions that such would be the case here. The heralds of the First Evil's armies would come to this dimension first and prepare the way for her. The scobbys would have to find a way to stop them, preferably with an army at their backs.

He hoped that Giles would trust him this once to make the right choice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Xander will never become a super ninja, that path is Wilow's to walk. Also this is AU, so some things from the Btvs world would be different in my story. D Truth to tell, I've only watched until season 5 of Buffy, which is why I make this fic an AU in the first place. I don't always have the exact details, only second hand information about some of the canon in Btvs. 

Currently, Buffy's the strongest of them all. But who knows what future may brings.


	4. Chapter 4: Powers and new beginnings

**Summary: **And so the three scobbys are changed forever, but is it for the better?

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Powers and new beginnings**

Willow hummed as she cut strips of rectangle sized paper neatly and placed them onto her table. She never would have imagined that her life would have changed so much one month ago. After Buffy had her Slayer dream of impending doom and Xander got the Green Lantern's ring, the weeks after Halloween had been a hectic attempt at controlling their new found abilities and still be a normal student at school.

Well in Willow and Xander's case, it hadn't being much of a controlling aspect but more of a relearning lost skills aspects. Willow had been stunned by the repository of ninjutsu Sakura Haruno had known through eighteen years of her life, of course most of her skills were learnt at the last five years, she was pretty much an air head before than, an air head with lots of spunk.

Sakura had specialized in healing ninjutsu, with the abilities to heal poison and serious wounds. She was also able to pool chakra to her hands to such an extent that anything she punched would be reduced to rumble.

Willow could only do the water walking exercises and basic healing and strength enhancing jutsu or rather, skills, right now, but according to Sakura's memories, the more advanced techniques would come with time and hard work. What got Willow excited was that fact that there was something called the sealing jutsu in Sakura's world. Basically, the ninja skills are divided in three categories, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu.

Genjutsu are techniques that used the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions, the powerful ones could result in death without physical injuries. Taijutsu on the other hand refers to any techniques involving martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities in general. Sakura's freakish level of strength came from taijutsu.

Ninjutsu is a vague term referring to any technique that uses chakra, allowing the user to do something they can never do in ordinary circumstances. They required the use of hand seals to form the attacks though some of the more experienced ninjutsu users were able to do them without hand seals after much practice. Ninjutsu is further divided into sealing jutsu and cursed seal jutsu.

Willow's excitement over the sealing jutsu was mostly that she felt a compatibility with it. The ability to seal something inside objects or living things. The most common application was sealing weapons or other objects inside scrolls to efficiently carry large numbers of items. As such, sealing jutsu also restrict access to things such as chakra or even buildings.

Willow was trying to seal boxes of pencils into the papers for this exercise. A failed sealing would result in the objects being destroyed forever. Which was why she's starting with boxes of pencils. Picking up one of the boxes, she placed it on one of the pieces of paper and made a hand seal over it.

"Hai!" Willow called out, summoning a blast of chakra from her hands, wrapping around the box of pencils and the paper. There was an acrid smell of burning and the pencils broke into half.

"Oh." Willow muttered, clearing away the destroyed pencils and picked a new target. She had known it wouldn't be easy.

"Hai!" Willow cried a second time.

* * *

Vampires were getting rarer on the hellmouth, the five vampires facing her now were the only vampires she had seen after a week of patrolling. Apparently they were quite new to the hellmouth, because the look they sent Buffy was as if they had just found their dinner. Any Sunnydale born vampires, those that were still left, would be fleeing in the opposite direction once they saw Buffy. She had made shockwaves in the vampire community as being quite the invincible slayer after her Halloween transformation. Very few creatures left on the hellmouth could hurt her now, what with her increased strength and endurance. 

"Oh look bros, something tasty just came along." One of them said drooling at her. "So, how about we hang out for a while?"

"Ack.. Did you just try to flirt with me? Sorry, icky vampires… so not my type." Buffy said, taking out her stake in one swift move, plunging it into its heart.

The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust. Before the rest of the vampires could react to the demise of their accomplice, Buffy dispatched two of the closest vampires before engaging in a fist fight with the remaining two. There was a loud crack as Buffy twisted the neck of one of the vamps before proceeding to wrestle the other vamp to the ground and then staking him. Turning to the vampire that had its neck twisted, Buffy staked it quickly, putting it out of its misery.

"Well, destiny fulfilled for the night that is. The Slayer wins again!" Buffy said dryly, moving across the cemetery leaving five piles of dust on the grass behind her, the only evidence of her fight.

Something moved behind the crop of trees near the road and Buffy stopped.

"Alright vampy, come out now before I drag you into the sun… erm moonlight." Buffy called out feeling the tingling of her Slayer senses which had identified the creature hiding in the trees as a vampire. Ever since her transformation, most of her Slayer attributes were boasted as well, the Slayer sense was one of them. But of course, the most obvious was still her inhuman strength.

"It's me Buffy." A familiar voice called out and Angel walked out from the shadows.

The sight of him caused Buffy to freeze up.

"Oh! Hi Angel!" Buffy said with false cheer, looking desperately around her for anyway out of this situation. " I need to get home now, test tomorrow!"

"Buffy." Angel said, making Buffy stopped in mid-stride. "You've been avoiding me for a month now. What's going on?"

"No..Nothing's wrong!" Buffy spluttered, she turned and quickly walked away.

Angel moved behind her, resting her hand on her shoulder. Buffy shuddered, fighting off an instinctive urge to turn around and stake him. Ever since Halloween, when her strength as well as her slayer senses had being powered up, she had been able to sense the demonic presence of Angel whenever he was near.

Several times at the beginning, she had to fight a strong urge to stake him, though she was able to control it better now. It was also why she had been avoiding him since Halloween. Angel might have a soul now, but he was still a vampire. One that her slayer senses was able to pick up now.

"Buffy, please, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

Buffy shuddered again and then sigh. She'll have to deal with this eventually.

"Is there anywhere we can talk Angel?" Buffy asked.

* * *

Angel looked at the stars numbly as Buffy sat beside him on the park bench, telling him about Halloween, the change that had came over her, Willow and Xander. And that she can feel his vampiric essence now. She then proceeds to babble about school, Synder and home in an attempt to cover up the silence. When she could find nothing more to say, she lapsed into an uncomfortably silence. 

"I am sorry Angel." Buffy said softly, giving a sigh. "But I don't think we can be the same anymore."

"No I understand." Angel said painfully. "I am a vampire after all. And… slayers slay vampires.. But this First Evil… I can try asking around for you. If it's building a demonic army, then perhaps the local demons might have heard something, even if it's in another dimension."

"That's great!" Buffy said with a smile. "We're looking, but so far there's not much information to be found in the old texts."

"It may be the only thing I can be useful with now." Angel smiled back wearily. "You're more powerful than me after everything that has happened. There's no more need for me to act as your backup. At least now I know why the local vampire population are leaving town."

"Oh they are? Hmm… Anyway I'll still need you. Me, Giles, Xander, Willow, we'll all still need your help." Buffy said earnestly. "From what I see in my dreams, I don't think we can stop the First Evil alone."

"Then I'll be there. I promise." Angel said.

Buffy nodded feeling the peace entering back into her heart.

* * *

_Question Xander, why are we attempting to build this?_ The ring queried. 

Xander sighed, wiping off sweat as he tried to put the plans Buffy had given him into his memories. Buffy had given him a blueprint of a simple drone that's fist size and only good as a video relaying device. Trying to build that damn thing with the ring's powers not only requires concentration and visualization, it also requires an in depth understanding of its workings. Calling upon Rewana's memories, he was barely able to understand how that thing works, which had already resulted in two failures.

"You've become more and more talkative hadn't you?" Xander asked. "I don't recall you taking the initiative to ask and question when Rewana was the bearer."

_Unable to explain. Theorize that the trip through dimension might had changed me._ The ring said.

"Well whatever the fact, I am grateful. You've been providing me with several useful feedbacks even though I've not asked you." Xander said. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the diagram he had built in his mind.

Opening them, he poured his power onto the chunks of metal lying on the table in front of him. Green glow of power surrounded them as they were bent in shape and pieces. Slowly inch by inch, he recreates the drone bit by bit. By the time he was finished, he was trembling with exhaustion. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"Ring? Is it complete?" Xander asked. Looking at the small gleaming drone lying motionless on his table.

_Scanning. The internal structure of the drone matches the diagram provided by Miss Summers. There's an error margin of 3 but it should work once Miss Summers has program the drone's AI._ The ring said.

"Ah good, I don't think I can recreate any more stuff tonight." Xander said with a sigh of relief. "I'll let Buffy handle the programming stuff. She has turned into quite a genius with all the knowledge she had gained from her android counterpart. Synder was even accusing her of cheating in her tests today."

_Her intellect is currently far above human level, she'll be a valuable ally._ The ring said.

"Glad you approve." Xander said. "So ring, are you still not able to identify why I am a metahuman?"

_Affirmative._The ring said. _You seemed to have been born with several different genetic markers than a normal human._

"Is this change widespread among the humans on this planet?" Xander asked.

_Permission to apply a planet scan?_

"Permission granted."

_Scanning… One hundred and twenty humans around the world detected, with fifty more just beginning the evolution process._ The ring said. _From the scan, all of them only started evolving in the past few years. However they are still different from you, your metahuman gene is stable since birth while theirs is still unstable and changing._

"I see. When we have time we might want to check them out." Xander said. "But that will be another problem after we've dealt with the First Evil. So ring, any ideas why they're evolving now?"

_Several genetics markers in their genes were triggered. Unsure but it might be technologically induced from centuries ago or environmentally affected._ The ring said.

"Technologically induced? Humans only started grasping science in the past few centuries, there's no way they could change their genes so far back!" Xander said.

_There's magic and there's aliens._ The ring replied.

"Oh great, I've just opened up a can of worms."

* * *

"Xander!" Willow called out cheerfully as she saw her friend walking ahead of her at school. "Er… What's wrong with you? Didn't get enough sleep?" 

"Not really." Xander said looking at Willow with baggy eyes and dark eye circles. "I've been trying to scan the space near Earth for any signs of alien life."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Let's just say I've found a few aliens on Earth though not the invade the Earth and kill human kind of alien army I've been expecting." Xander said tiredly.

"There're aliens on Earth?!" Willow said incredulously.

"Yup, but I think we have enough on our plates dealing with demons right now, so we'll just keep an eye out in case the aliens try to end the world or something." Xander said. "Oh yeah I've managed to built Buffy's video drone."

"Oh that's great!" Willow said, pulling out several scrolls from her backpack. "I've done something as well. Look at this."

Xander stopped and stared at the scrolls with a start. "Summoning scrolls! Willow, I didn't know you were already that advanced."

Willow blushed. "It's nothing Xander. The key is precise chakra control and those meditation exercises Giles taught us helped a lot with my control."

"Well I think it's great, once you relearn your medic ninjutsu, you'll be able to patch us up if we're injured out in the field." Xander said.

"Yeah Xander, I'll do my best! But it's strange, I wonder where Buffy is." Willow said.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she walked towards her locker. After she had left Angel in the park last night, she had stayed lying on her bed thinking about her future. A future that might not have Angel in it. She still loved him, but her slayer senses which had become stronger were arguing her to kill him. She was just afraid that if she stayed too close to Angel, one day she might lose control and slay him. 

She closed the locker after taking out her math textbook and stopped as she saw Cordelia standing behind her.

"Oh hi, you're not exactly the first face I want to see in the morning." Buffy said, hoping Cordelia would get the hint and move out of her way.

"I don't want to talk to you either, but this has to be done." Cordelia said looking down at her. "What's up with you and the geek squad? The three of you had been isolating from the rest of the student body as a whole and it's not earning you guys any popularity points. Not that I cared about you three or anything, it's just that I_sometimes_ associate with you guys and it'll look bad on me if you three really become those silent unpopular freaks of the school."

"Huh?" Buffy said dumbly staring at Cordelia as she tried to understand what she just said. "Are you actually showing concern for us? Cordelia did you come down with fever or something?"

"I'm fine thank you!." Cordelia said with a sniff. "And if you don't want to tell me what's going on then forget it. Not that I want to be part of some crazy demon hunting squad anyway. Just wanted to warn you that some of the girls in school are spreading nasty rumors about you guys. Since you're such an easy target what with all the anti-social-_ness_ that you three are displaying to the student body at large."

The old Buffy would have snapped back a smart-ass reply. But the new Buffy had been temperance with Rommie's logical thought process and could really see what Cordelia was really saying. Cordelia might act like a bitch, but Buffy could see now that she cared about the scobbys in her own _unique_ way. With a heavy emphasis on unique.

"Thanks for the heads up." Buffy said smiling. "You know what? Why don't you drop by the library after lunch, I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Cordelia stared at Buffy, Xander and Willow who was seated before her as they finished recounting the events that had lead up to Halloween. Buffy's slayer dream, Xander's finding of a magic ring, the Halloween incident which had changed everyone. She had never felt so ordinary… and human. 

"So what? You three have become some sort of super powered superheroes?" Cordelia asked, sneering a bit to cover up a feeling of inadequacy budding within her. "This is just crazy! Why do I have to live in Sunnydale? I could be living out a normal cheerleader's life instead of learning demons and vampires are real and now you three are some juiced up super freaks!"

"The queen of snaky doesn't seemed to be taking this well." Xander grinned.

"Oh shut up." Cordelia said crossly. "So you guys are building an army to fight the First Evil creature right? In that case I will graciously lend you my help, at least with the logistics and such."

"Huh?! You're staying to fight?" Willow asked looking wide-eyed at her. She would have assumed Cordelia would be running the other way after hearing about the demonic army.

"Duh! You think I trust you three to defend the world and not screw up?" Cordelia asked. "I've to be there to make sure everything turns out right."

"What the hell…"

"Oh let her Xander." Buffy cut in. "If there's anything I know Cordelia can do it's handling large groups of people."

"Then it's settled." Cordelia said beaming at them, her lips curved into a smile. "About that trip to Smallville. Xander, Willow, come over here a while and we'll discuss the logistics."

Buffy smiled as she watched Xander slouched towards Cordelia and Willow following with a bewildered look back at Buffy. Buffy smiled, she herself had changed a lot since Halloween. The futuristic knowledge from Rommie's database currently in her head was one of them. But one thing that changed her most was the infusion of Rommie's personality. Rommie was an android with a soul if there was actually such a thing in the world.

Buffy knew for sure that she was capable of feelings. She would know, she had felt Rommie's thoughts and feelings that night after Halloween when those two had melded within her and became one, making her a better part of a new whole. Rommie had been non-judgmental, clear headed and far sighted, all of which Buffy had now inherited.

And so she had accepted Cordelia Chase, for she had seen her as what she really is. A girl much like her previous self before she was called to become a vampire slayer. A girl who hides herself behind a mask to climb the social ladder while having a soft heart for people. Daily hanging out with a group of "friends" ready to backstab her at a moment's notice. A tough bitch with a heart of gold.

Cordelia might not know it. But she's already part of the gang. And the scobbys always looked out for one another.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok Here's the update D And Merry Christmas to you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5: A house and onto Smallville!

**Summary: **And so the three scobbys are changed forever, but is it for the better?

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A house and onto Smallville!**

"You're looking stunned." Buffy commented as she met Willow and Xander for lunch the next day.

"Willow's got a date." Xander whispered conspiratory.

Willow squeaked, turning red. "Xander! You don't have to tell everybody!"

"Not everybody, just Buffy, and Cordelia, and Giles…." Xander trailed off. "Oh I see your point."

Buffy grinned. "That's great Wills! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Daniel Osborne." Willow said blushing. "He told me to call him Oz."

"And so the Oz-man scores!" Xander crowed.

"Xander!" Willow cried out in exasperation.

Buffy grinned. "At least one of us still has a love life."

Willow gave her an understanding look. "Your slayer senses still act up around Angel doesn't it?"

"Well what do you expect? He's a vamp." Xander said. "Though I am starting to feel kind of bad for him."

"Why Xander I am surprised." Buffy said.

Xander winced. "Don't get me wrong. I still can't see the distinction between a normal vamp and a vamp with a soul. They're both killers."

He held up a hand as Buffy opened her mouth to protest. "But he's been trying his best to help us with the slaying and research and stuff. And that earns him points."

"I'll hate to see you become a school teacher." Buffy said rolling his eyes. "Your students will probably die from your high expectations."

"You'll be surprised." Xander said. "Anyway, Giles said he should be able to get a cheque from the buyer of the diamond tonight, it'll take a few days for it to process. So I was thinking, next Monday is the beginning of the holidays. So how about we leave on Friday night and go for a week's trip?"

"Oh! Road trip! I just can't wait." Willow smiled.

"Well you guys better enjoy yourself. Cause the next time there's a road trip, I'm going instead of babysitting the hellmouth." Buffy said.

"Yes Buffy!" Willow said giving her friend a hug. "Thanks for staying back so we can go. It'll be my turn next time."

"No worries just bring me back a souvenir."

* * *

The scobbys gathered around with their account books and stared slack jawed at the amount of money deposited into their accounts. Xander had been verbal from the start about having the money divided into five parts, one to the company's accounts, the other four to Gile's, Willow's, Buffy's and Xander's accounts. 

"There are so many zeros." Willow said in a hushed voice.

"Ah, well, it _is_ a blue diamond, quite rare and quite large. The price it fetches is sure to be of a large amount." Giles said.

"Oh god! I am rich!" Buffy said looking as if she wanted to faint.

Xander grinned. "Alright. Now we've got our own nest egg to start the company and our own pet projects."

"Yeah I can so buy the necessary equipments to build some of the more expensive but useable technologies for this century." Buffy said excitedly.

"And I can buy the materials to put into the summoning scrolls. Weapons, armors, to be called from in an instant by using the scrolls." Willow said.

"I can buy a place to be our headquarters and the necessary equipments we'll need." Xander said with a grin.

Everyone turned to Giles.

"Er.. Well, I am afraid I have no advanced technologies or powerful ninjutsus to offer." Giles said rubbing his glasses with a cloth. "However I had contacts with some of the book sellers and magic users near England and America. I can probably work up a deal with them to buy magical talismans and the rarer books that the council does not have."

"Great!" Xander beamed. "Cordelia's off on a date tonight but she told me she'll help us arrange the logistics to the trip and house hunting tomorrow."

"Good lord." Giles said. "You're really serious about the house aren't you?"

"Well once we get new recruits, we need to base them in Sunnydale and we're going to need accommodations." Xander said matter of factly. "It's either do it now when we have time or make them live in hotels. Anyway I heard the price for the houses near Eastspring cemetery had fallen."

"Argh! Xander, can't you buy a house somewhere more conducive and not work related?" Buffy said.

Xander grinned. "We'll just have to see. So who's joining me and Cordelia house hunting tomorrow?"

"I've a date with Oz." Willow said blushing.

"Aww.." Buffy said. "Well I've nothing for the afternoon so I can go. Cordelia will probably choose somewhere expensive while you…"

Buffy shuddered. "I can't imagine what kind of house you'll choose. Anyway I've better be there to offer wise and neutral decisions."

"Har de har." Xander said rolling his eyes. "Just to let you know, my tastes had gone up a lot since Halloween."

"Well, I actually have a few books in mind to purchase so I'll be making a trip to San Francisco tomorrow." Giles said. "I'm sure I can leave the hellmouth to you three for two days. I'll be back on Friday. Before you leave on your trip."

"Ok then, so it's me, Buffy and joy… Cordelia." Xander said with a sigh. He took out a pouch from his pocket. "Oh Giles, here are the new gemstones I've created. But I think I might have made the ruby a little too large."

* * *

"That house is a slump." Cordelia hissed at Xander as she pulled him to one side. 

"But it has a large garage and five bed rooms with a sea view. A perfect hideout."

"Perfect for smugglers you mean." Cordelia snapped. "It's not worth the ten thousand price tag."

"Hard as it is for me." Buffy cut in. "I've to agree. You can't expect anyone to live in there and it's too expensive by Sunnydale standards."

"Thank you Buffy." Cordelia said with a nod. The two of them had come to a silent understanding from the day Buffy told her about what had happened to them on Halloween night. Though no longer bitter enemies, they still had a silent rivalry going on at times.

"God, I should have gone house hunting alone."

"Thank God you're not." Cordelia said with a glare. "If you're picking somewhere for a headquarters, I'll like it to be somewhere my image would not be lowered if I have to frequent the place."

"Xander, you've to admit, you don't exactly have the best tastes in the world." Buffy said.

Xander held up a hand and backpedaled. "Ok ok! Not this house! We'll look at something else!"

Five_houses_ and several hours later, they came to a stop in front of a towering three storey mansion close to Sunview cemetery, standing on top a hill. With large land space and large parking area. It looked perfect for the spot.

"Twelve thousand for this whole place?" Cordelia asked the agent incredulously. "What's wrong with this place? The price is one quarter of what this type of land and mansion should be."

"Ah well…" The agent spluttered.

"Spit it out." Cordelia said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Xander shuddered, glad he was not the guy currently sweating before the force of nature that's Cordelia Chase.

"The previous two owners of the house were all murdered. Very bloody, very disturbing." The agent said staring at Cordelia in some weird fascination akin to a deer staring at a lion.

"How were they killed?" Buffy asked quickly. Cordelia made a face at the distasteful question.

"Well there had been reports of gangs on PCP operating around here and it always results in violence." The agent said sweating knowing that this deal was over once he said those words. He was surprised when the boy spoke up.

"We'll take this place." Xander said.

"Yeah, a few gangs members shouldn't be a problem for you guys." Cordelia said voice heavy with meaning. "Make sure you chase them off the property before you expect visitors though."

"You're taking this place?" the agent asked incredulously.

"Yup. So how do we go about doing this?" Xander asked.

The agent stared at them for a while, and then quickly pulled out sheaf of papers from his briefcase, glad to have the house out of his hands.

By the end of the day, Alexander Lavelle Harris officially owns the lands and mansion on Sunview drive.

* * *

Xander slouched tiredly back to his house. Buffy had offered to patrol the surrounding area near the mansion for the next few days while Xander had transferred nine thousand dollars in funds to Cordelia for her to furnish the mansion. She had begun rolling out plans after Xander had told him to furnish only the kitchen, living room and three bedrooms for emergency first. 

Seeing that they were going on the road trip tomorrow, Cordelia had insisted a few days before that she should go as well. And seeing that the three tickets were already bought, Cordelia had instructed Buffy to open the doors to the contractors when they arrived.

Not that Cordelia would be doing all the organizing for free. Xander had set up a deal to pay her three thousand dollars every month. This was extra pocket money for her to buy the clothes she desired.

He steeled himself as he walked back to his place, knowing that this was something he'll have to get over with.

Anthony Harris and Jessica White looked up from the dinning table as Xander walked into the kitchen.

"I've cooked dinner today." Jessica said but stopped at the look on Xander's face.

"Mom, dad, here's some money for you." Xander said, passing them bills of three thousand dollars each. "I'll be sending money back every month starting from today."

"Alexander! What is going on?" His father roared. "Are you doing something illegal?"

"No, no, I've found a freelance job as a researcher for an overseas company, they pay very well." Xander said going over the cover story he and Giles had came up with. "So I'm going to pay my way from now on."

"Oh Xander, you shouldn't, you're still too young to worry about money." Jessica said in a quiet voice.

"But I want to." Xander said. "Just think of it as thanks for rearing me. I'll also be moving in with the rest of the researchers once the place is ready."

"But Xander!"

"I see…" Anthony Harris said cutting off his wife. "You swear you're not doing anything illegal?"

"I swear." Xander said. Anthony Harris might have been a rough man, but he had his own set of dignity and self righteousness.

"Very well then, I might not have been the best father to you, but I wish you good luck." Anthony said.

Xander nodded. And for the first time in years, he felt like he had came back home at last.

* * *

"Open your bag Willow! I need to check that you've brought everything!" Cordelia said early morning in the airport. 

Willow winced. "Who died and made her boss?" Willow grumbled to Buffy walking away as Cordelia shuffled through the items in her bag and tick her list.

"I think we did." Buffy said with a grin. "Silence means consent remember?"

Willow sighed wearily. "I'm going to be stuck with her for my road trip. It just gives me a headache thinking about it."

"Come on Willow, Cordelia's not that bad."

"Yeah I know, she's actually a nice person. If you're willing to penetrate the barbs of spiky armor to find the spark of nice-ness. You've told me that like a gazillion times!" Willow said. "I just don't think I am up to such strenuous task early in the morning though."

"Alright you're done." Cordelia said turning and walking back to Willow. She turned her head. "Alexander Harris! Where do you think you're going? I hadn't checked your stuff yet!"

"Oh god! Plane please arrive quickly! I don't think I can take this anymore." Willow moaned.

* * *

A cup of coffee on the plane and Willow was feeling better. They had booked the seats side by side and Willow had quickly snatched the window seat, putting Xander between her and Cordelia who got the aisle seat. 

Xander frowned and then gave a sigh of defeat. There were on a two hours flight to Salt Lake City before making a transfer flight to Metropolis which was another three hours. After that will be an estimated three hours car drive to Smallville according to the travel agent. Xander seriously wondered if he can last that long.

"Oh! Pretty!" Willow said looking out the window at the clouds below her.

"Yeah Wills, nice." Xander said rolling his eyes. "So anything we could do to pass the time beside cloud watching which is a solo activity?"

"Opps!" Willow blushed. "Sorry Xander. Well we could talk about our plans… except that Miss Cordelia has already handled them to the very last details."

Cordelia snorted from her seat. "And a good thing I did, if you guys had went in with your half baked plans, knowing you guys you would have only start looking for a rental car once you reach Metropolis. I've saved us a lot of time with my preparation. I'm a frequent traveler I should know."

Left unsaid was that the Chase family was rich and Cordelia had went on at least two vacations overseas every year since she was five. Willow and Xander had never been out of Sunnydale, except for the nearby cities and towns. Of cause now that was moot point with the amount of money the scobbys had in each of their separate bank accounts. And more was coming along the way.

"Right… work related stuff is not entertainment. How about UNO?" Xander asked, digging into his haversack and taking out a deck of cards.

"Ok!" Willow said chirpily.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can play this to pass the time. These flights are boring anyway."

* * *

Half way through the game, Xander noticed that Cordelia's attention was else where. 

"Xander.." Cordelia whispered. "Why are there people with guns?"

"What..??"

"THIS IS A HOLD UP! STAY IN YOUR SEATS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" a burly guy suddenly shouted from the front of their aisle. Another guy with a heavy machine gun also took up position at the second aisle across them.

There were screams as the passengers went into a panic. Screams that were quickly silenced as the two masked men swung their guns at any passengers making a fuss.

Xander groaned. "Three hours from Sunnydale and we already have our first out of Sunnydale crisis. Our luck sucks."

"Next time remind me not to go vacation with you two morons." Cordelia muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a moron!" Willow protested.

"SHUT UP!" the masked man in their aisle said, walking up to them and waving his gun into their faces.

"Willow, you know any genjutsus yet?" Xander asked coolly looking at the gun in his face. He held tightly on Cordelia's arm. She looked pissed enough to claw off the terrorist's face gun or no gun.

"Oh! Yeah a few. There's one in particular that I wanted to try." Willow grinned. Her hands quickly formed into a seal.

"What do you think you're doing?" the burly man asked suspiciously.

Willow did not reply him, completing the rest of the hand seals.

"Xander, now!" Willow called out as she directed the flow of her powers outwards from her.

Green light flared, surrounding Xander and Cordelia as white mist began appearing in their section of the plane. There was silence as everyone except for Willow, Xander and Cordelia were staring blankly into space.

"What did you do Willow?" Cordelia asked gapping at the terrorist standing beside her, gun still pointing towards them.

"It's a genjutsu. And illusion if you will, in their minds." Willow said through gritted teeth as she maintained her hold on the power that's affecting everyone. "I made them think that they are surrounded by fog with nowhere to go. Xander, whatever you're going to do, do it fast, I can't hold the illusion for long."

"Alright." Xander said, disarming the terrorist next to them. "Cordelia, find some ropes while I collect the weapons of these two crooks."

"In my bag, the red scroll contains the ropes." Willow said, sweat trickling down her face.

"You mean your magic scrolls?" Cordelia asked as she reached across and dragged Willow's bag towards her. Rummaging inside she dig out several scrolls and took out one that's tied with a red ribbon. "What do I do now?"

"Just break the seal."

"You mean untie the ribbon?" Cordelia asked. She squeaked as the scroll burst into white smoke once the ribbon was untied. As the smoke cleared, she felt the heavy weight of a long rope in her hands.

Quickly she proceed to tie up the man beside her. Forcing his unresisting body to the floor and binding his hands and legs together. She looked up as Xander walked back to their seats, the weapons of the second terrorist in his hands. Leaving the weapons on their empty seats, he took another red scroll and unsealed it. With the rope in his hands, he walked to the second aisle and tied up the second man.

"What do we do now?" Cordelia asked when he finished.

"We find the rest of them and take back this plane." Xander said. "Cordelia, take up the gun. We don't know what might happen. Willow maintain the genjutsu as long as you can, we'll be back."

Willow nodded, her hands still knotted in the shape of the last hand seal and her face bore great concentration.

* * *

Lex Luthor glared grimly at the three men surrounding his seat, both with guns pointed at her. Except for the elderly business man cowering in his seat in the other aisle, the business class seats only had him and his bodyguards… and the three disgruntled gunmen. Of course, his two bodyguards were of no use to him now, lying on the floor in their own blood. 

"What do you want?" Lex asked coolly. He had been to Sunnydale on a business trip. His private jet had been sent for service which was why he had taken the commercial plane. Unfortunately, this time round, it was a bad idea.

"You'll fetch a nice piece of ransom." One of the gunman grinned. "Once this plane sets down in the desert."

"If you think my old man is going to pay you anything, you're sadly mistaken." Lex said bitterly. He and his father, Lionel Luthor were estrangled. A fact that these would be kidnappers knew nothing of or simply did not care.

"We'll see about that." One of the men said, binding Lex's hands together with a pair of handcuffs. "Now sit here while the nice pilot flies us down."

Lex bristled with anger but his face reflects none of his inner turmoil.

There was a bright flash of green light. Lex gave a startled cry, shutting his eye in pain. Though blinded, he could hear the shouts from his kidnappers and several meaty thumps that followed.

By the time Lex could open his watering eyes, he found a boy and a girl around fifteen years of age looking down at him, the unconscious bodies of the three kidnappers on the floor.

"You alright?" the boy asked, handling the gun in his hand uncomfortably.

"Yes I think so, what happened?" Lex asked.

"Some of those guys with guns came to our section of the seats, they are dealt with now." The boy said. "Name's Xander and this is Cordelia. Look, just sit here, Cordelia will watch over you while I deal with the rest of them."

"But…" Lex trailed off as the boy, Xander walked off towards the section of the plane leading to the cock pit.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. You know where are the keys to your handcuffs?" Cordelia asked in a no nonsense voice.

"That man might have it." Lex pointed to the man who had handcuffed him. "But is he going to be alright? And what's that green light?"

"Oh the light…. Is from one of those bomb thingies we found on one of those terrorist at our side." Cordelia said improvising. "And don't worry, Xander has training… he'll be alright. Here, is this the key?"

Cordelia inserted the key she had gotten from the man's pocket.

"Thank you." Lex said as Cordelia unlock the handcuff. He quickly stood up and took a gun from one of the inert bodies of his kidnappers. "Come, we got to help your friend."

"Erm… he works best solo." Cordelia trailed off as Lex already begun making his way to the cock pit.

"He's kid. Unless you're telling me schools nowadays teach you how to use firearms." Lex said.

Cordelia sighed. "We need to stay here to make sure these three bozos are not waking up anytime soon. And those two guys are bleeding buckets, we'll need to apply first aid if they're to live."

Lex pressed his lips grimly. "I hope your friend knows what he's doing then."

* * *

Xander wiped a thin trickle of sweat as he knocked out the gunman who was holding a gun to the pilot. He quickly vanish the green block of construct he had created to slam down on the unsuspecting terrorist's head at high speed. 

At the meaty thump of the body meeting the floor, the pilot turned around, his face pale. His second in command was slumped in his seat unconscious.

"You alright?" Xander asked grinning wanly. "I think that's the last of them."

"You're a kid!" the pilot said in surprise.

"I get that a lot. Look, can you contact someone for help while I drag this terrorist/kidnapper thingie back to the seating area and watch over him?"

"Alright." The pilot said shakily. "Air control, air control, this is P80-109…."

* * *

The rest of the half an hour for the plane to land down at Salt Lake City was spent in terse silence with Cordelia and Lex Luthor who were trying to make sure his two bodyguards would live to see another day. 

Willow had appeared shortly. Her genjutsu had been broken and the economy class passenger area was in chaos as everyone there tried to figure out what had happened. By the time the plane touched down, most were convinced that the terrorists had thrown some kind of knock out gas that had knocked them out.

As everyone was being evacuated, Xander, Cordelia and Willow were directed to a small room at the airport.

"This wasn't how I plan to spend my time in Salt Lake City." Xander grouched. "We'll miss our flight if they don't let us out soon."

"Hey! Is this how you treat someone who saved everyone's lives?" Cordelia snapped as two officers came into the room.

"Now, now… Miss… Chase." One of the woman officer said looking down at a file. "We just need to ask some questions about what happened on the plane before letting you go. Standard procedure."

"How about you begin with how you two managed to knocked out the two terrorists in the economy class section? I assume Miss Rosenburg was not in any of the rescue attempt from Mr Luthor's descriptions."

Xander sighed, giving Cordelia a look.

"Cordelia and I were making out in the toilet when they release the sleeping gas." Xander said sticking to the cover story Willow had made up for them before they left the plane.

Cordelia blushed and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"We heard noises, came out and managed to surprise the terrorists. The rest is history." Xander said.

The two officers looked at them a bit skeptically at the thought that two teenagers could overcome two grown men, but they dutifully wrote down what they had to say. The two officers asked a few more questions before they were let out of the room.

There was an airline attendant waiting for them outside the room with a basket of chocolates and wine.

"The airline expresses its thanks for your help." The woman said handling them the basket. "We hope you'll fly with us again."

"That's a lot of chocolates." Willow said looking into the basket.

"At least we got something out of this trip." Cordelia remarked crankily. "Come on we better get going or we'll be late for our flight."

* * *

The man watched the retreating backs of the three children before walking into the room that they had just left. The two officers were in the room tidying up their papers when he entered. 

"Those three are hiding something, I can feel it." The female officer was saying. "We'll need to check into their backgrounds. It's unbelievable that two kids can single handedly deal with six men with guns."

She stiffened as her companion pointed behind her. They turned to face the man who just entered.

"Now who are you? This is a room only for the airport personals." The male officer said.

The man smiled. He twisted his hands in the air as a burst of white light spread from his fingers.

The two officers stared blankly into space, mouths agape.

"You will not check into the history of those three children. You will report back base on what is written." The man said.

He walked to the table and began shuffling through the papers. Reading the contents, he gave a sigh, he'll have to do some editing of the words. Blue flames scorched the papers as the words began rearranging themselves until they formed a story that was somewhat plausible.

Satisfied, the man exited the room with a sigh.

"The lengths I had to do to make sure the prophecy succeeds. Alexander Harris…. I hope you'll be grateful when the time comes."

* * *

_Author's Note: And so a new player arrives on the scene… Here's the latest update. It's quite long as I can't break it apart without the story being unnatural. Please review! D_

_Ps. For story puporses, the first evil will be a she in my story. It will be unrealistic to keep referring to such a creature playing the main villian as 'it' through out the story. I've never read a fanfiction where a bad ass main villian is an 'IT' D It sorts of takes away the personality for the creature. But thanks to the reviewer who pointed out to me._


	6. Chapter 6: Ending and Beginning

**Summary: **Is Xander's destined for something greater? Is Willow suffering from mental problems? Evil is loaming with only Buffy at the fort. And Dawn may just appear.

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU crossover with **mild** references to Spiderman (Movie), Smallville (TV Series), Naruto (Anime), Andromeda (TV Series), AU version of DC's Green Lantern.

**Book Title: **Green Lantern's Journey

**Author: **Wraithrune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, Spiderman, Smallville, Naruto, Andromeda and Green Lantern. This is just a work of fanfiction.

-----------

**Chapter Six: Ending and Beginning of the Journey**

The First hissed as she surveyed the dimension she was trying to access. Great protections flared around the veils, preventing her entry. But of course, the protections did not affect most of her demon underlings. Those ancient protections were created to stop her and other Gods from tranversing across dimensions freely.

"It seemed that there are formidable powers in that dimension." She hissed. "I can pierce a small hole in the veils for a short time to send two teams of Haruther demons through. Ska'thru, Ker'lar, you know what to do don't you?"

Her two leading commanders nodded.

"I'll attempt to open a portal from that side of the dimension for you to cross." Ska'thru said. "While Ker'lar will hunt down the One who Sees so that the location of the Life Core could be revealed."

"Good." The First Evil hissed. "Gather your troops, I'll send all of you across once night has come."

-----------

The child smiled as he made his way through the dark caverns. He walked slowly towards the soft glow of light that illuminate the end of the tunnel. Just right at the edge, he could feel the power of ancient magic resisting him as he entered into a richly furnished underground room.

The man who couldn't be more than thirty years of age turned from his seat in the sofa and looked at him.

"So you've come." The man sighed. "The Spirit of all Creations. Just like my dreams had prophesized."

"And I see you are well Merlin." The child smiled, before his face turned grim. "Your successor's trial has just begun. And even now, the wheels of destiny have begun turning, to usher in a new age."

"The First has sent its minions across?" Merlin asked unsurprised.

"No, but I can feel her testing the wards on the veils. Soon she will attack and draw this dimension into conflict, creating the beginning of the Third Age. As you are the second Keeper of Balance in this dimension, so shall the boy be the third once he has awaken to his potential." The child said. "That is if he should survive his trial."

"With one of the most powerful slayer in history and Gaia's chosen to help him?" Merlin snorted. "He should be fine, not even I had that much help during my trial."

"As each Age arrived, so shall the trial of each new Keeper of Balance be more catastrophic." The child said. "The turmoil of Life and Time shall carry on until one shall end. You know what you must do if he does not succeed in his trial."

"Don't worry. Shall he fail, as the surviving Keeper of Balance, I'll be allowed to intervene. However pitiful my remaining powers are against the First Evil."

-----------

Cordelia sighed as she sink into the bathtub of rose scented hot water. The heat relaxed her and soothed her aching muscles. They had arrived at Smallville an hour ago, after another plane flight to Metrolopolis and a two hour car drive to Smallville.

The sun was setting by the time they reached this quaint little town. Cordelia never got a chance to see the local sights, what with the shadows darkening the small town as the sun sets. Xander had left the hotel after leaving his stuff in the room. His sense of urgency regarding the buying of the meteor rocks override his basic needs. Willow on the other hand had locked herself in her room after ordering room service for dinner. Apparently, the red haired ninja wanted to go through her 'chakra training', whatever that was.

She still envied Willow and Xander's transformations, from being Buffy's sidekicks to becoming individuals who could kick vampire or human asses on their own. Sometimes, she wished she was the one granted those powers. Who knows how things would have turned out now?

"I wish… I wish I can also gain special powers." Cordelia said softly to herself. "But I guess I am just destined to be someone ordinary."

She lay in the hot tub for a while, feeling tension draining out of her. It was at times like this, when she was alone, that she could admit to herself without anyone else hearing the truth of what she feels. Xander, Buffy and maybe Willow, they are probably the only friends who would be willing to die for her and her for them.

She didn't know when it all started, when she became "a part of the gang". But Cordelia knew that those three were some of the few people she could depend on.

Cordelia sighed. "I must do my best in whatever I can. Maybe one day I'll be able to find something special I can do. Hmm… maybe I'll even get Willow to teach me some of that ninja moves."

-----------

_You can do it! Yosh!_ The voice cried in her mind as Willow stood on the ceiling of her hotel room.

"Oh keep quiet!" Willow snapped rolling her eyes. In her mind, she could she a darker and bitchy representation of Sakura shaking her fist at her.

It was one of the fallout from Halloween night, one that Xander, Buffy and Giles knew nothing of. Her halloween character Sakura Haruno was a powerful medic ninja who could smash down enemies with her powerful punches and kicks that rivals even the power of Buffy. It was true that at Willow's current level, she could not replicate any of the medic jutsus without a high chance of accidentally killing anyone, or try applying a massive amount of chakra into her hands and legs to create those super punches or kicks without seriously injuring herself.

However, Sakura was much more than an ordinary ninja, and during that brief possession during halloween night, the medic ninja left something behind that changed Willow. Sakura Haruno had a powerful spilt personality, and that spilt personality of Sakura was currently residing in Willow's mind.

_Bitch!_ Inner Sakura cried, a vein throbbing on her forehead. _I was just trying to be helpful and encouraging._

Willow sighed, rolling her eyes for patience. The spilt personality of Sakura was something she could have done without. She had no idea why she kept this a secret from everyone, except for the fact she don't want her friends to think she's going nuts. Sakura Haruno had been very embarrassed of her spilt personality and had kept it a secret from everyone in her world. This embarrassment was also passed down to Willow.

"I am trying my best to concentrate on sticking on the ceiling and you're not really helping with all the noises you're making in my brain!" Willow growled, glad that she had the room all to herself or Xander and Cordelia would have ask her why she was talking to thin air. She could picture easily Cordelia sarcastically calling her a nut case.

She had been training since they arrived at the hotel and had managed to stand on the ceiling for three hours straight. Looking at the clock by the bed below, it was nearly midnight. Willow frowned, there's still some more time to train. Since getting her new found abilities, she was determined to gain back all the skills Sakura had in her life. Now that she could contribute to the fight, she doesn't want to let Buffy and Xander down. They were her friends, her important people.

_Hmph! I wished I was in the head of that Cordelia girl instead of you! At least she looked like she has some fashion sense and humor_. Inner Sakura grunted. _You? You just train and train and train… Don't you ever get tired? I want to see something new! Like watching TV or even those .. what do you call? Ah movies!_

Willow closed her eyes and tried to ignore the annoying personality in her head. She called up peaceful and calm memories of the soothing seas… gushing waterfalls… beautiful koei fishes swimming in the pond…

A memory of Oz hugging her suddenly popped into her mind, smashing into her thoughts.

"Argh!" Willow cried as she lost her concentration. The chakra she was pouring into her feet to allow her to stick on the ceiling vanished and she dropped down onto her bed below. Willow cursed as she tried to untangle herself from the blankets. It was fortunate she had the good sense to stand with her bed underneath her or she would have a broken neck.

_I prefer this memory. Seas? Waterfalls? And fishes? Willow dear you should get a life._ Inner Sakura was saying in her head. _Ooohh I could still remember that hug. That boy aroused me out of my sleep._

"Hey! Privacy here!" Willow snapped. "That's _my_memory and _my_ boyfriend you're looking at."

_Oh don't be such an old maid. _Inner Sakura said waving her hands as her glittering eyes morphed into two throbbing pink hearts. _We're sharing one body, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. Learn to share girl! After, he's the prince charming who woke me from my sleep._

Willow held her head as a headache began building in her head. She flopped down on her bed and sighed, mentally waving a white flag at inner Sakura. It was true, in a way. She had met Oz by chance in her extra computer classes. It was right after Halloween when she gained the confidence to wear more skin hugging clothes. Oz had confessed that was what had drawn his eyes to her. And on their first date, when they hugged… Inner Sakura had awaken…

It had been the start of something horrible… and… good. Sure she argued a lot with her spilt personality, and there's hardly any privacy in her mind what with another personality that could sort through her memories at will. But on the good side, she never really feel alone anymore, even when she's all alone at home.

Memories of being with Buffy and Xander who were her best friends, with Giles who was like a father to her, with Oz, her first and only boyfriend…. Willow's eyes grew heavier and heavier and at last she drifted off to sleep.

_Silly girl._ Inner Sakura said to herself in Willow's mind. _You've been pushing yourself too hard. Provoking and distracting you was the only way to get you to sleep._

In her sleep, Willow slowly smiled.

-----------

Xander rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stretched his stiff arms trying to get the blood to circulate in his arms again. He had fallen asleep on the desk with parts of his half finished project on his table.

Xander frowned. He was sure he had heard Willow screaming from her room next door. He listened for a while but heard only silence, the wind of the air-con blowing down at him.

"I must be dreaming or something." Xander muttered to himself at last, shaking his head. He turned his attention to his half complete project. "All right ring, time to get to work."

_My energies are 65 Lantern Harris_. The ring said.

Xander smiled. "That's enough for what we're doing. And I've bought more rocks just now in case of any situations."

A chunk of alumina and a small saucer of boric acid lay side by side on the desk in front of him. Xander called upon his Green Lantern powers and willed his power into being. A beam of green energy shot from his ring, seizing the alumina and boric acid and brought them together.

In his mind, he called for the memories of Rewana. A formulae and memory of how Rewana had used the Green Lantern's powers to combine those two elements came to his mind and he forced the ray of green energy to bend to his will, replicating what Rewana had done.

There was a flare of bright green light and when it was over, a white sapphire sat on his desk. Xander smiled as he reached down and picked it up, it was still hot but the heat was rapidly disappearing. The jewel was a bit smaller than his palm and it would go the way of funding the scobby's projects as was the fate of all the other gemstones he had created.

The power of the Green Lantern's ring could be used for lots of purpose. Rewana was one of the few Green Lanterns who were able to use their powers to craft up solid objects by remembering specific formulas. In Rewana's case, she had a fondness for gemstones of any kind. A weakness, that brought good fortune to Xander as he could now successfully replicate gemstones for money.

"I will protect this world with your powers Rewana." Xander whispered. "I promise."

He lean his head back and close his eyes, drifting to sleep. He never noticed the ring pulsing a soft bright green.

"Thank you… Xander. I know you will." The ring said softly, for a moment, sounding decidedly feminine.

-----------

Buffy sat in front of her computer typing at furious speed. If her mother had seen her right now, she would have thought her only daughter possessed. That was why Buffy had taken the precaution of locking her door before hand.

Right at this moment, Buffy was typing the beginnings of a program using java, a programming language, to create an AI powerful enough to run the video drone that Xander had created for her. Today was her seventh day of work and her pet project was nearing completion.

As she typed in the last code, Buffy raised her hands, crackling them before pressing the button that would compile the code into an AI program. She took out the video drone and plug it to the computer, transferring the created program into the drone.

A red light on the drone's head blinked several times before the head of the drone bearing the camera turned in Buffy's direction. A program launched on her computer and words started appearing on the screen.

"Video Drone 01 initializing. Waiting for command."

"Alright!" Buffy cheered. "Your name is Frankenstein!"

-----------

Lex Luthor stalked into his study. The day had been hell. What with the attempt hostage situation and then seeing his bodyguards to the hospital. After the questioning with the local police, he had taken another flight and driven from the city to Smallville after that. To say that he was feeling a bit grouchy right now was an understatement, but currently he still had something he had to see to.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the number to his assistant who was most probably asleep by now.

".. Hello this is…."

"Mary, this is Lex, I need you to check up on the whereabouts of three teenagers." Lex said as he took out a paper with the name of the teenagers who had helped him on the plane, courtesy of the police force.

"Oh Mr Luthor, yes, please provide the names and any additional details."

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, Cordelia Chase and Willow Rosenberg. They took the same public flight as me from Sunnydale. I heard from the local police at Salt Lake City that they were headed for Smallville. Help me track them down."

"What do you wish for me to do Mr Luthor?"

"Currently nothing except where they are staying. Two of them just saved my life."

-----------

A ripple seared through the veils as dark magic burned a hole large enough for the two teams of Haruther demons to step through. Under the half crescent moon, the two teams of demons greeted each other and then silently departed, disappearing into the night of Sunnydale.

-----------

In her room, Buffy snapped out of her sleep with a gasp of shock, trembling from something that had triggered her Slayer senses.

"They're here." Buffy said in shock.

-----------

Far away on another continent, an ancient being stirred as it sensed a weakening of magic throughout the world. And in that instant, it found what it was looking for.

"About time I sense you… The Key… I've found you at last."

-----------

_Author's Notes:_ And so here's an update. Thanks for all of you guys who had reviewed. 

Ps. Sorry for the _Wheel of Time_ moment at the start of the chapter, I couldn't resist :p and no, I will not be crossing over to that verse, I've enough on my plate already.


End file.
